Situations
by bittersweet bliss
Summary: The past is creeping back up on Megan, and now she's landed herself in a whoooole lot of trouble. Caught in a whirlwind of teenage hormones, possessive boys, and promises of the past, what can she do? Ooooh sh-
1. Well U done done me u bet I felt it,

**Situations**

_Prologue_

- Age 5 and 7.

"Megan, they're here!" Her mother cooed, shifting the camcorder to her baby girl. "Your new friends!"

Megan glanced at the blue van doubtfully, pulling her ponytail. "Mommy, they're _boys_. Boys have _cooties_." She stated in a tone that suggested everybody knew that.

The red light on the camcorder blinked, and Mrs. Meade laughed. "These ones don't." Megan stared at her, pouting, but nodded. Her head snapped to the car again when she heard the doors click.

They slid open. Megan held her breath, her mouth slightly ajar.

The first boy to slide out was pudgy with stringy brown hair. A second boy followed out, slightly less pudgy, with blond hair. They laughed together, an obnoxious noise that made Megan want to cover her ears. Another toddler followed out, and yet another. Silently, another boy with dark, nutmeg hair jumped out, landing on his toes, balancing.

"Mommy!" She tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Mommy, they're _all boys!_" She cried, a horrified expression replacing her tense one. Her mother chuckled.

"Boys, get in a line!" Their mother, Megan assumed, demanded. They slipped haphazardly into a wobbly line, still talking amongst themselves. Their mother bent down, patting Megan's head. "Hey Sweety, I'm Mrs. McGowan, but you can call me aunty. Now..." She turned to face her sons. Her husband walked up to her, 2 more kids slung from on his back and arms. Her finger pointed to the first kid, the tallest of the crew, the one who just came up to her blown-up stomach. "This is Evan, he's 7. Be careful of him." She murmured to Megan, winking. Evan laughed out-loud, an irritating note. "This is Finn." The blond boy waved timidly and half-heartedly, clinging to Evan's side. "Those two are double trouble." Their mom sighed, slipping her hair behind her ear. Finn and Evan let out a bark of laughter and exchanged a round of high-fives. "Oh, and Finn is 5."

Megan was immediately cautious, especially of their closeness. She could practically _smell _the danger.

"This is Sean. He's 10." The dark haired boy's eyes slid up, but his face never left the floor, like he was looking over a pair of sunglasses. The skinny, wiry boy next to him socked him in the arm, and he retaliated, rubbing his arm. "Cut it out, Doug." His mom snapped. He cowered. Another small boy clung to her side, holding on for dear life. "Miller, come out honey." He looked up at her, nervous. "Oh well, it's ok. Miller's 5 too. He's got autism."

_Autism?_ Megan wasn't sure what that was.

"We're staying for a week." She smiled at her friend's daughter warmly.

Megan nodded, squeezing her teddy bear Mr. Boogie, and sucking her thumb.

"_Mommmmmmyyyy!_" The young girl with hazelnut-colored hair screeched, tears welling in her eyes. "_MOMMY! EVAN STOLE MR. BOOGIE!_" Her voice rose to an octave unknown to man, and the boys plugged their ears, doubling over with laughter, save for Sean, who was rocking in a chair, staring at the television with bored eyes. Sobs wretched through her body, and she ran to her mother.

"Evan!" Mrs. McGowan scowled, grabbing her son by the arm. "What did I say to you before we came?" Evan hid his gap-toothed smile behind a hand.

"You told me to be _good_." He snickered, and Finn ducked under the table to hide his tears of mirth.

"And?" His mother hissed.

"Aaaw! Fine!" He crossed his arms, pouting. "Here's your stupid bear back!" He thrust it at Megan, whose tears dried immediately. She grabbed it back, cradling him in her arms.

"And what do you say?"

"Sorry!" He replied snootily, sticking his nose up and marching out of the dining room.

"I'm sorry about that Megan." She said, helping her up, and apologizing to Mrs. Meade.

_Just 4 more days._ Megan thought to herself, clutching Mr. Boogie like he a lifesaver.

"Go away, Evan." Megan shouted at her door, staring at the rattling knob.

"I'm _not_ Evan! How many times do I have to tell you?" He pounded. "I'm _Finn!_" The bronze doorknob shook violently again.

"Really?" Megan asked quietly, pressing her ear against the door.

"Really! Now let me in!" The door shook again, continuing to rattle.

"Ok..." She replied, unsure. Finn and Evan _were_ alike... They even sounded alike. She popped the lock, and The door shot open.

Evan cracked with laughter, slamming the door and locking it. Megan gazed at him with terrified eyes. "You're so stupid!" He howled, jumping onto her bed. "Just like all girls!"

Megan's eyes teared up. She struggled not to scream. "_Get off my bed!_" She spat, yanking the covers.

"Aaw, you're such a party-pooper!" He stuck his thumbs on his head and blew a raspberry. Megan clawed at her blue sheets. Finally, after what seemed like hours to her, she fell to the floor in exhaustion, tears of frustration pooling at the corner of her jade-green orbs. She stifled her sobs so they weren't as noticeable.

He must have noticed her sniffling, because the creaking springs stopped slowly, and he slid to the floor. "Are you crying?" Megan shook her head. "Aaw, c'mon, don't cry." He edges closer to her. "Did I hurt your feelings?" She didn't look at him. "I'm sorry." She turned away, staring at the door, her eyes red. "Hey, I said I'm sorry!" He growled impatiently, tapping her on the shoulder.

Megan curled up, looping her arms around her knees, praying for him to leave her alone. Her prayers were answered.

"Fine!" He snarled, getting up and letting the door crash behind him.

A breath of relief escaped her lips. _2 more days._

"Megan? Dinner!" Megan crawled down the stairs, awaiting her doom. Flying spaghetti was not her idea of dinner. Neither was Evan sitting next to her and rolling out his tongue to show her his mashed up roll. Like he was now.

"Seeee?" He said through a mouthful. Megan dodged the flying crumbs. "Food!" The table of boys cracked up. "Seafood!" Megan cringed, managing a lopsided smile.

Halfway through the meal, she noticed Evan sending her side-glances. "Stop it!" She muttered under her breath, pinching his elbow as hard as she could. He squeaked before returning to his pasta, never looking at her again.

_Tomorrow's the last day!_ Megan's insides flipped with glee. _Finally!_

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Her eyes fluttered apart like butterfly wings, squinting against the broad light. Something blurry blocked her view of the ceiling. She blinked, rubbing her eyes.

Evan loomed over her, his face centimeters away from hers. She shrieked, pulling the covers up.

"Hahah!" He laughed, sitting back. Megan peeked over her covers, blushing.

"Get out!" She demanded, pointing to the door. Then she smirked inside, shifting her finger to the window. Evan noticed, and his jaw dropped.

"That's mean!"

"I hope you fall out!" Megan scream-laughed, jumping up from her bed and bouncing on her bed. She landed with a thump on the floor. She turned to look at Evan, grinning. His entire head was red, and she cocked her head. "You look like a tomato!" She smirked.

He gulped.

"What's wrong?" All tones of amusement left her body, and she stared at him uncertainly.

"I just saw your undies."

She screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Evan, Finn, Sean, Doug, did you guys get all your stuff?" Their mom hollered, looking towards the house. Megan gazed out the window.

"Yeeaaaaah..." They all yelled back in unison. The sound of stomping reverberated against the house, and all the boys flew out the door together. "Mom, I gotta do something." Evan said, pointing back to Megan's home. "Wait a second."

_Oh no._ Megan slid from behind the window, covering herself with the curtain.

"I see you." He deadpanned, swiping the rough material away. "I just wanted to say bye."

"Ok. Bye." Then she turned to leave.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand, and she attempted not to squeal and shy away. "I saw this in a movie." He coughed. "Don't forget me."

"Wha-" But she was stopped mid-sentence when the boy in front of her leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. _Whhhaaaaatttt?_ Her mind screamed, but she didn't jump away. Her eyes widened in shock. Evan backed away, still holding onto her hand.

"Ok." He blushed. "Bye." He inched away, waving, before gliding out the door and leaving Megan in a state of utter-confusion. _That boy just kissed me, I think._ The thought swirled in her mind. _Evan McGowan. Fat, pudgy, mean Evan McGowan just kissed me._

Then she blacked out.

- 2 years later. (7 and 9.)

"Megan, guess what?" Her mom cooed, leaning against the railing off the door. If she smiled any wider, the top half of her head would fall off.

"We're having tuna salad for dinner?" Megan guessed absent-mindedly, scribbling her summer math homework against a piece of scratch paper.

"Noooo. Guess again." Her mother crossed her arms, tapping her fingers.

"Umm... I don't know. Tell me." She spun around in her chair, stopping when she was in front of her mom.

"The McGowans are coming again!" Megan's mom clapped excitedly, staring at her daughter with elation. Megan blanched, but slid on a smile.

"Oh, that's great! When are they gonna be here?" She said timidly, hesitating. _I'm not sure I really wanna know..._

"They're gonna be here this afternoon!"

_Oh my god. Please don't let me throw up. Please. Please. _She would've clasped her hands together, but her mom my think something was up. "That's... awesome!" She smiled. _This sucks!_ Her mind reeled.

"I know! So get ready!" Her mother spun, leaving the room.

Megan waited a minute, to make sure her mom wasn't coming back. Then she spun around again, facing her mirror. Her face was the color of A4 paper, and her smile dropped like a bomb.

"I'm doomed."

"Heeeeey, what's up!" The boys sniggered, high-fiving each other and running into the room like it was their house and not hers.

Megan eyed them, forcing herself not to break down in a pool of tears. There was Evan- still as obnoxious as ever, but not quite as pudgy (But still pudgy. Always was, always will be, Megan thought to herselfe.). Finn was taller than him now, a little more thin and wiry than his older brother. His blond hair fell in front of his eyes, and he shook it every so often to get it out of his crystal-blue eyes. Megan fidgeted, sitting straight up on the couch. Evan plopped down beside her to the left, and Finn to the right. Both of them yawned, stretching their arms and sliding them behind Megan, who immediately stiffened.

"Soooo, how's it going?" Evan sneered, picking his feet up and landing them on the coffee table in front of him. Finn followed, inching closer to Megan.

"How've ya been these past 2 years?"

Megan swallowed. Suddenly the room was spinning. "I've been... good." She choked out, sliding to the edge of the couch.

"Cool." They both said in unison.

_Somethings wrong._ Megan's intuition told her, and she hurried to jump out of the couch. But too late, when she jumped out, the came down on her with pillows. Laughter followed, and she was swamped with pillows.

_This is going to be a long week._

"Hey, Megan!" Doug peeked from behind the wall, and motioned for her to follow with a finger. Megan placed her pencil on her clipboard and got up to trail him. "We got a new puppy this summer. We brought her over 'cause nobody at home can take care of her. Her names Daisy."

"Oh. Cool." She was led into the playground, and Doug motioned for her to go by the tree.

"She doesn't like when too many people crowd around her. She's really shy." He gestured for her to move forward. "Go ahead. She's really nice- doesn't bite _at all_." He smiled, and Megan's eyes flicked to his mischevious grin. He was missing his two front teeth.

"Thanks." She walked uncertainly to the tree, glancing around. Her flip-flops slapped against the twigs, leave, and grass. "There's nothing here." Glancing up to check with Doug, her eyes roved over the area he was just standing in. He was gone. "Hello?" _What's wrong?_

Then it hit her. She rushed to jump out, but was just a second too late. Just as she leapt into the air, the boys screamed _Now!_, and she was caught by the ankle, hanging from the tree. Thank god she was wearing jeans.

"PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" She hollered, waving her arms. The boys laughed deliriously, on the verge of crying. "I'm serious!" Thankfully, her hands were still brushing the ground. She curled up (_Thank you, soccer..._ Megan said to herself, glad for her flexibility.) and pried the knot apart, sliding out. Her hair flew in the wind, and she picked up the closest item to her. A wifflebat. Good.

"Evan, c'mere please." She cooed, placing her hands behind her, along with the bat. Evan glanced at her, his eyes sparkling. At that second, she almost felt guilty. He had nice eyes. Really nice eyes. Her hands loosened.

"What now, sissy?"

Ok, nevermind.

"I need to tell you something." She smiled, cocking her head. Her ponytail swung in the wind. Natural nutmeg highlights lit up in her hazeulnut hair. Evan pranced over, leaning towards her.

"Finally falling for my charm?" He smirked, leaning towards her.

"No. Just the opposite." Megan snarled. Evan glanced at her with confusion. Megan lifted the bat above her, and it dawned on Evan. His eyes widened, and he froze, paralyzed. "I'm sick of you!"

The bat rained down on him, and he was knocked into darkness.

"Megan!" Her mother shouted, lecturing her daughter, who stood soberly. "How could you do this? I'm ashamed of you! How many times have I told you violence is not the answer?" Hysteric, her mother stomped around her daughter.

"He hung me upside down, mom! I'm _tired_ of him!" Megan screamed back, cracking her knuckles. "All he ever does is be _mean_ to me!" A sob caught in the back of her throat.

"But you can't hit someone! It's wrong!"

"Fine!"

The closet door banged open, and Megan stormed down the stairs.

She glared at Evan, crossed her arms, but said meekly. Her voice cracked over each syllable. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Evan." Scowling, she looked away.

He smiled. "I didn't know you liked me that much."

Megan stared at him in confusion. _Oh my gosh. I hit him so hard, he'll be dumb forever!_

"People hit each other if they love each other." He grinned, his straight teeth beaming up at her.

She smothered a gasp. "WHAT! You're insane! You've finally lost it!"

"Nope." He sat up in his bed. "You just really really like me!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Wow! You love me that much!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Megan hollered.

She hadn't noticed the whole time that Evan was creeping up to her. When he caught her by the shoulders, she jumped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kiss you." And then he did.

She jumped back, fell against the cupboard, and stood up, shaking. "What was that for?" She screamed, stomping her foot.

"You're mine now." Evan sneered, crossing his own arms.

"You've lost your mind!" Megan screamed, racing out of the room.

~*~ Present Day

And now here she was, standing across from Finn with her hands on her thighs, knees bent like she was doing a wall-sit. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but grin back. Any moment, the frisbee would come flying over their heads, and she'd be the one to grab it.

Her eyes flickered to Evan, and she caught her breath. His irises darkened a shade, and Megan's momentary bliss turned into uncertainty.


	2. Tryd 2b chill but ur so hot thatI melted

**Situations**

_Chapter 2_

"Megan!"

She turned her head so fast, she almost got whiplash. "Yeah?" She hollered back, stretching to catch the frisbee.

"You're too close to-"

Unfortunately, he was too late, and Megan tripped over the curb, falling slowly out into the street. All the boys rushed over, but Evan was the one who grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up. Her face smashed against his chest, and she pulled herself away quickly. The smell of his cologne sent her head spinning.

"Thanks." She muttered, the heat pooling in her face.

"No problem." He replied flatly, brushing his hands and going back to his position. The family followed suit, the small crowd scattering.

"You ok?" Finn murmured, walking by her side.

"Yeah. Oh, and thanks." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Finn, get over here now!" Evan shouted, pointing to his spot impatiently.

"'Aight man, don't need to yell." He lowered his head, looked back at Megan, and said, "I'll see you later?"

"Right." Megan nodded, spinning the frisbee in her hands.

"Cool." Her heart thrummed excitedly as he backed away from her slowly, hands in his pockets, smiling. _I'm so lucky._ She looked down and grinned to the grass.

An hour later, the game was over. The boys clapped each other on the back, raised there arms, and shouted. Megan watched from the sidelines, glancing uncertainly.

"C'mon Megan, it's fun!" The boys cheered, egging her on. She shook her head.

"I'd rather strip in public." A round of gasps and applause followed, and the boys started muttering. Evan's eyes twinkled.

"Then do it." He suggested. Megan's eyes widened.

"There will be no stripping anywhere near this household, unless you're in the bathroom." Their father demanded. "_Alone_." He eyed Finn and Megan warily, and the boys snickered. Both boy and girl flushed an intense shade of strawberry red.

Evan's smile dropped though. "Woah. Don't need to go there, dad." His mood went from mischevious to angry in the blink of an eye. "We don't want to know what Kicker and Finn are doing together in the bathroom." The boys, excluding Finn, doubled over in laughter.

"Dude, you're wrong." Finn pushed his older brother. "There's nothing going on. Right, Megan?" She nodded hastily, her hair swinging violently. "What's up with you?"

"_Nothing._" Evan spat, glaring at his bro.

"Yeah, well you aren't acting like that." Finn clenched his fist. Evan moved closer to his brother.

"Is that what you think?" He snarled, struggling to keep his temper in check.

"It is. In fact," The blond and brunette looked at each other spitefully. "I'd say you're _jealous_."

The crowd of younger boys gasped in a _oh-no-you-di'nt!_ Sort of way. Megan 3 shades of purple.

"Guys, this is immature, just quit it." She attempted, trying to split it up. She was shoved out of the way by Evan.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Finn growled.

"I can touch whoever I want." Then Evan blushed. "Not like that, you pervs!"

Doug, Miller, Ian, and Caleb doubled over in giggles, rolling on the grass.

Fin smirked, standing up straight. "Just give up Evan. Hailey'll come running back to you sometime soon, and you'll..." He stopped and shrugged. Evan glared, daring him to finish that sentence.

"Maybe I am jealous." He said plainly, straightening as well. "But not for what you're thinking." He muttered under his breath, pushing Finn away with his shoulder as he stormed into the house.

~*~

"That was so embarrassing," Megan murmured, sighing. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Aw, c'mon. It's every girls dream to be fought over by two hot guys." He could hear the joking tone in his brother's voice.

Megan laughed out loud. "So hot guys know they're hot?"

"Oh yeah," He drawled. "We definitely do."

She laughed again, and this time he laughed with her.

"But seriously, fighting over me?" Megan let out a breath of disbelief. "I'm not even pretty."

A door slammed. He pressed his ear closer to the wall.

"You are pretty." Finn continued. There was a creak of springs, and his voice was just barely audible. "You're _really_ pretty Megan. You don't give yourself enough credit. Why else would all those boys stare at you and hit on you? Especially Evan's friends. They have high standards."

He could imagine her blushing.

"You're crazy. _No_ guy thinks I'm pretty, really. At my last school, my crush was in love with this girl who suggested I wear makeup." She sighed, and the springs creaked again. "See what I mean?"

"No." Finn paused, fishing for something to counter her. "But why do you care what other guys think?" He started absent-mindedly. "I'm your boyfriend."

The springs stopped abruptly.

"E-excuse me?" Megan asked, her voice squeaking.

"Uh, wait-" Finn hastened to complete his sentence. "No, if you don't want that, that's prefectly fine. It just kinda slipped out."

"Nononono, say it again." He could hear her grinning.

"Um. I'm your boyfriend?"

"You're the best, Finn."

Pulling away from his wall, he gnashed his teeth together. _Honestly,_ he thought. _This is disgusting._ His blood pumped through his veins, and he tried to keep his temper.

"Dinner!" A muffled voice sounded it's way to his room, and he got up from his bed just when the door next to his bedroom slammed. He rushed out the door.

Megan and Finn looked at him, and Megan immediately snatched her hand from Finn's.

"Finn, I thought you were grounded." The brunette football-player eyed Megan. "And I thought you were too."

"She..." Finn stammered, shaking his head for ideas.

"... Needed help with homework." Megan finished, rushing ahead. "I needed help with physics homework."

"Finn doesn't take Physics." Evan said, suspiciously.

"Oh, did I say Physics?" Megan laughed nervously. "I meant Life-Science." She hurried down the stairs before he could continue.

"Finn, you don't take Life-Science." Evan hissed, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "I'm gonna have to tell dad..."

"Whatever, man." Finn took it with stride and clambered down the stairs.

~*~

"Can you pass the potatoes?" Megan asked, covering her mouth. Finn grabbed the bowl beside him and handed it to her. She smiled, placing it in front and spooning some onto her plate. "Thanks."

"Here." Evan passed her a napkin. Finn glanced at him.

"You might need this too, in case you drop your spoon." Finn placed another silver spoon in front of her. The family watched with mild interest.

"Oh... Thanks?"

"And if you drop your fork." Evan commented with fake casualness, dropping a fork to her right.

"Oh, here's the peas." Finn handed her the bowl.

"I never asked for th-"

"Here's another roll." Evan placed a warm roll on her plate forcefully.

"Thanks bu-"

"Lemme get you some butter for that roll." Finn said through his teeth, cutting a square off and running it over the bread.

"Want more water, Megan?" His older brother said calmly, but his face belied his tone.

"Guys, it's o-"

"How about some ice?" Finn countered.

"It's too cold for ice! Want me to warm it up?" Evan grabbed the glass.

"It'll get too hot!" Finn slammed his hand on the table.

"Guys, seriou-"

"Then I'll cool it down for her!" Evan raised his voice, looking like he wanted to choke Finn.

"GUYS!" Megan stood up fast as a bullet, and banged her hands against the table. "I've had it up to here with your stupid, immature fights. Solve it, or I'm going to Korea again!" She threatened, before sliding her plate to Doug, who thanked Megan quietly.

"This is all your fault!" Evan continued. Megan sighed as she walked out of the room.

"My fault? You're insane!" Finn shouted back.

Their voices faded away as she walked back to her room.

~*~

Somebody knocked on her door. She peered at it uneasily, hoping it was just her mind. Dealing with another McGowan boy was the last thing she wanted.

"Megan?" The voice whispered, knocking again. She knew that voice anywhere. Leaning against the wall, she twisted the knob. Finn stood just outside. "Hey, I'm really sorry." His voice rolled around her, and her stomach flipped.

"It's ok." She mumbled back, her face turning pink.

"No, it's not." He grinned sheepishly and leaned against her doorway. "How can I make it up to you?"

"No to!" Megan blurted before covering her mouth. Finn blinked. "I mean, no, you don't have to." She looked away from him. _I'm going to die._

"Sure I do. I made you suffer back there." His lips curled again, and Megan looked away so he wouldn't see her flush.

"I'll... think about it."

"'Kay then. Tell me whenever you want." She nodded, and he rubbed his palms against his pockets before dashing to his room.

She slid the door shut, ready to jump into bed, when there was more knocking.

"Finn?" She swung the door open, but it was Evan. The balloon in her stomach deflated like a bike tire. "Oh, hey Evan."

"There's a party tomorrow at Hailey's house. You wanna go?"

The brunette stood there, shocked. First of all, it was his ex's house. Who did that? Second of all, she was grounded, he'd said so himself!

"What's the catch?" She squinted at him.

"There's none." He said, too innocently. "I'm just really sorry about dinner."

"Ooookay. I don't believe you, but I'll go. Thanks."

"No problem."

She closed the door.

~*~

"Doug, are you going to Hailey's house tomorrow?"

"Fo sho."

"Ok, thanks. I just needed to know if anybody else would be there."

"Have you asked Finn yet?" Doug glanced at her sideways, swinging from the tree branch.

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks." So saying, she rushed to the backyard shed and made her way through the long lines of canvases. Before settling in the three-legged stool, she made sure it wasn't wobbling.

"Hey, what's up?" He put his brush down.

"Um, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Hailey's?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to invite me?" Megan nodded, and he smiled. "Sure."

She jumped up to hug him. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem."

"Well, I'll see you later." She spun around, skipping back to her room to fix up.

~*~

"Aimee!"

"MEEGGAAAANNNN!!" The stocky blond girl attacked her with a tight hug, leaving her best friend breathless and gasping for air. "I've been dying without you. Suddenly Hailey is all over me, telling me how sorry she is for everything she's done. It's _creepy_, I _swear!_" The soccer-player inhaled deeply before rushing on. "And she cries everytime she sees me!" Almost as if she was hear, her sister walked into the room, saw her little sister, and burst into tears. "It's so scary!"

Megan choked back her laughter.

"Megan, I'm going down, call me if you need me." Finn gestured with his thumb and pinky, shaking it at his ear. She nodded. Aimee's eyes trailed after him, and she sighed.

"You're sooo lucky. Living with 3 of the hottest guys at school." Her eyes searched for the other 2 in the crowd. "Finn was nominated sweetest and best-liked guy two years in a row."

"Really? He never told me." Megan blushed, suddenly very interested in her drink.

"Oh, he never tells anyone. He never brags." Aimee swirled her soft-drink, rolling her eyes. "That's why he's best-liked."

"Cool."

"Hey, I gotta go check on my sister. I'll look for you in a few minutes, but you can go do whatever you want." The dirty-blond shoved her way through the throngs of people, her drink splashing dangerously over the lip of the wine-glass. Megan did the same. Struggling through the groups of highschoolers, she made her way downstairs, hoping it would be less crowded.

It wasn't.

Sighing, she edged along the side of the students. Making it out alive, she dragged herself to the cooler, holding her breath. However, somebody dragged her into the bathroom, and she exhaled sharply.

"Evan?"

_Shhh!_ He put his finger to his lips. Something about him set Megan off. It was his eyes.

"You're drunk!"

His navy-blue pools were unfocused, shifting around the room warily. He half-smiled. "I'm not drunk." He slurred.

"How much have you had?" Megan cried, setting her own glass down.

"Just 4 bottles."

"Oh my god! You're gonna kill yourself if you don't stop!" It'd only been 30 minutes into the party, and he was already half-stoned. Obviously, this hormonal 18-year-old was stressed.

"No way." He breathed, reaching behind Megan. His breath wafted around her, and she was surprised to smell that it wasn't as strong as she expected it to be.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled, backing away from him. Her breath caught when she heard the lock click. "Evan! People are gonna gossip if they see we're both gone! At the same time! And they find us in here!"

"Nobodies gonna find us." He sneered, his hand still over the knob. "Aaw, c'mon, Megan. You're such a party pooper."

Megan stiffened at his words. Where has she heard that before? It sounded so familiar, especially from him.

"Relax." He lifted her hand. "We're alone."

A few weeks ago, Megan would have been dying for this moment (Just not with Evan drunk.). A few months ago, she wouldn't have complained at all. But now wasn't a few months ago. Now was now, and now she was freaked out.

"Evan, what's up wi-" She never finished her sentence, Evan had slammed his mouth to hers.

After an eternity of struggling, punching, and kicking, he let up. His breathing was labored, and Megan shoved him away.

"You're crazy!" She shrieked, fumbling with the bathroom door. "I knew it was a bad idea to hit you with that wifflebat!"

"But you loved it." He said solemnly, trapping her against the wall with his arms. His slur was gone, and his breath was minty.

"You're _not_ drunk!" She exclaimed, her back against the cold, ceramic tile. Evan smiled mischeviously. "Evan, _move!_" Her hands pushed against his chest, and he rolled his eyes. Something clicked, and she stiffened.

"Get ready." Evan smiled evilly before turning the knob. When it stopped, he pushed the door out. In that split second of falling, his lips met hers, and she couldn't fight back.

~*~

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN!! CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!?!? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!! Only I do... Hehehe.

THANKS FOR READING! Review, please~ While you do, I'm gonna get to work on the next chapter. I've never written such long chapters. Lol~

It'll prolly be up some time this night, or some time tomorrow afternoon. Not morning though, cause I got a class... -sniffle-


	3. Take a breathe, Let it out slow,

**Situations**

_Chapter 3_

She would've gasped if gravity hadn't been pulling her down with Evan. She landed on her back, Evan's hand on her back. Her hands were thrown above her head, and Evan's other was resting on her hip. The crowd parted, people whispering and gasping together.

_I want to sock Evan in the face so bad right now._

"Megan?" The soft voice cracked, and Megan jumped. "Were you-?" His brows furrowed. "Is that why Evan was so...?" His voice trailed off, and he shook his head. "I can't believe it was my own brother." He said brokenly, a note of coldness ringing through. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs. Finally, Evan let go of her face, smirking so only she could see.

"Payback's a bitch." He murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Evan, _get away from me_." She spat, ripping herself out of his grip. Tears welled in her eyes. "Do you know what you just did?" She hollered, staring him down. He could see the fire in her eyes. "I wish you'd burn in hell!" The tears dripped off her and after her as she stormed up the stairs.

"Oook. Party's over." Drake Adromeda clapped his hands. The party of people moved up, rummaging in pockets and bags for keys.

~*~

"Finn!" Megan banged her fist against the door. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but Evan locked me in the bathroom with him! I swear!" _I'm so glad his parents aren't home_. "I promise, I was never cheating on you! I'm not like that!"

Silence hung around her, and she felt salty tears sliding down her face again.

"Come _on!_ Godammit!" She pounded again, desperation settling in. "Do you really think I'd do that?" Still no reply. She inhaled shakily, letting her hand fall. "I guess you do." She whispered. She stepped back, biting her lip, trying to stop the flow of tears. "I guess you do." Tripping over herself, she rushed back to her room, slamming the door behind her and falling into her pink sheets, letting her tears soak through the duvet.

~*~

**From: Kicker5525**

**To:TooDamn-Funky**

**Subject: The Immersion Project**

**Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys**

**Entry Fourteen**

**Observation #1**: The hottest guys are always the most shallow.

Like when Harris Cloonid hooked up with Heather Chells just to make his ex jealous? Or like when Evan locked me in the bathroom, kissed me, and everybody saw? Including Finn? I think I'm gonna kill myself, Tracy. He thinks I cheated on him!

**Observation #2**: The sweetest guys always get hurt.

Evan planned and plotted it all! He acted drunk! The look on Finn's face...! Tracy, I'm DYING!

There'll be more, but I gotta go now. Somebodies coming. If it's Evan, I'm going to strangle him. If it's Finn, I'm gonna beg. Wish me luck.

She clicked send and closed the screen, swinging around in her swivel chair, facing the door. "Who is it?"

"Me." Megan immediately frowned, creeping to her door and pressing an ear to it.

"Me who?"

"Are you trying to speak chinese?" Evan sniggered, tapping his fingers against the wooden door.

She pressed her teeth together. "Leave me alone, Evan. I'm pretty sure I'll _accidentally_ strangle you if I see you." Her voice hissed like the air coming out of a tire. "It'll be worse than that time I knocked you out with a wifflebat."

"But you did it cause you _loved me_." The words fell off his tongue like soap.

Megan blinked cluelessly. There it was again. That weird familiar feeling. "What? Are you ok?" Then she remembered. Her breath left in a gust, and Evan heard.

"Remember now?" He murmured sweetly, twisting the knob.

"How can you still hold _that _against me?" Megan whisper-screamed, pushing her door closed. He pushed back with his arm.

"But you did, right?" She could hear him smirking. In her mind, his lips curled. "'Cause you're mine, remember?" Now he was just full-blown grinning.

"Shut up, Evan. When did you get so possessive? And mean? Oh wait, you've _always _been mean, nevermind!" She grunted sarcastically. "_Quit it!_"

"I'm not mean, Megan. I'm just depressed." He said weakly, letting go of his power on the door. Megan stopped as well, opening it.

"Really?" She murmured, looking at him uncertainly.

"No!" He rushed into her room, and she clenched her fist. Her nails dug into her palm, leaving crescent-marks.

"Why. Are. You." Megan breathed deeply. "Like this? This is exactly like when we were small! Next thing I know, you're gonna see my panties again." She smiled wickedly to herself when she saw Evan blush madly. Unfortunately, the satisfying red hue dropped, replaced with a devilish sneer.

"Suuure. It'll give me something to think about." He hinted, eyeing her.

"You're disgusting. Get out, before I throw up." Her computer dinged, and her pupils dilated. _Crap. He's gonna read it._

As if he read her mind, he shot up from the duvet. "Do I smell an IM?" He raced to her laptop, flipped it open, and clicked on the flashing IM bar.

**TooDamn-Funky**: Oh wow. What did that bastard do now?

His eyebrows furrowed. The courier font was tiny and pink. It pinged again, and he squinted.

**TooDamn-Funky**: W/e Evan did, it must rly have sucked. Did u tell him 2 go 2 hell?

"Why are you reading my IMs?" Megan rambled, flustered. "Don't you already know what kinda damage you're doing? And now you're trying to read my IMs?"

**Kicker5525**: No. Evan's gr8t, u hav nooo idea. Very good in bed.

With a flourish, he pressed the enter key and signed out.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell." Evan smiled. Megan paled like milk. "Just like the past."

~*~

"Finn?" She'd tried his room. The kitchen. She'd even knocked on the bathroom (Before turning around when she saw Sean with a towel around his waist.). This was the only place left that he could be.

And he wasn't there.

She slid to the floor, leaning her head back so that the hot tears would reverse. _Don't cry, don't cry, don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcryyyyy..._ Peeling a stickynote off the shelf, she wrote him a note and stuck it to his latest work. The tears she held back stung, but she managed.

"Megan?"

Her head turned so fast, the bones cracked like a symphony. The crunching sound reverberated in the small room. Disappointment rushed through her when she saw Evan.

"Oh. Hi." She bit her bottom lip, pushing herself up with her hands, and brushing off her jeans. "I was just looking for Finn. Sorry." Hurrying to walk out the room, she brushed past him; he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Megan, I was completely serious when I said you were mine." He begged, squeezing her arm.

"When we were _five_?" She emphasized, clenching her jaw.

"Yes." He nodded, slackening his grip, allowing her to shift a little.

"We were _five!_" Megan cried, wrenching herself from his possessive grasp. "I hated you so much I couldn't even remember it!" Her heart beat a mile a minute, her head feeling light and dizzy. "All I remember is the crap you put me through!"

"Girls are _dying_ to be you right now." Evan countered, shaking her by the shoulders. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Funny how I thought that when I was with _Finn. _Right now I just wanna lock myself up!" She shrieked, tightening her fist. "I don't care how nice you _really_ are, Evan. I'll always remember you for the things you did to me!"

"I know what you were thinking when you first saw me that week you came." Her muttered huskily, sending Megan into a fit of confusion. "You couldn't believe it was me." He smiled, and the girl before him shivered slightly. "I'm kind of glad Hailey got caught."

"You're disgusting," Megan groaned clutching her stomach. "So you were just jealous of Finn?"

"Definitely. I already said you were mine 7 years ago."

"Forget this." Her mouth was dry, and she felt like blowing something up. "If I'd known hitting you with that wifflebat would have confused you this much, I wouldn't have." Gathering herself, she dashed out of the shed, running right into Finn.

"Finn!" She gasped, pulling back quickly. "Listen, you've got to believe me."

He stared at her with blank eyes, shaking his head slowly. "It's ok, Megan. I get it."

"No, you don't!" Finn blinked at her outburst. "It was an accident!"

"I heard everything." Megan held her breath.

"Oh." It left her in one word. "Ok."

And without another word, she glided past him, staring at the house in a daze. When she slammed the front door shut, Sean looked up from his paper, staring at her emotionlessly. His eyes unnerved her- dark, deep, like they saw under her skin. Just when she was about to leave the kitchen, he sighed.

"The only time I've seen Evan that serious about a girl was 4 years ago." He folded his paper, kicked the chair back, and placed his feet on the dining table. Megan tried not to grimace. "And she looked almost exactly like you, except she was mute."

There was a pregnant pause. Every sound was magnified. If the silence lasted, maybe they'd hear a kid screaming in China.

"Just thought I'd let you know." The ends of his mouth curled slightly, and Megan murmured a half-hearted thanks before he picked up a motorcycle magazine and Megan shuffled out of the room.

~*~

Finn stared at his older brother.

Evan stared back.

_I'm going to kill him._

_I'm going to rip him apart._

If looks could kill, both would be foaming at the mouth, dead on the floor.

"What happened to the days when you'd do anything I asked?" Evan propped his chin on his curled fist. His knee shook up and down the way some people do when they're nervous. "Like that year we went to Megan's house when you were 5. You listened to everything I said."

"That was 9 years ago, Evan." Finn narrowed his eyes, leaning back on the couch recliner, managing to keep his eyes on the television. "You were like, Superman, to me."

"Why aren't I Superman anymore?"

"Dude!" Finn shot up. "I'm _16._" Then he blushed. "Plus, Megan's cool." Shrugging, he fell back into the seat, his eyes returning to the TV again.

"Did you think that when you saw me kiss her 9 years ago?" Evan asked slyly, smirking, training his eyes on his blond brother. Blood rushed to his face, and Finn's eyes wavered for a second.

"I didn't mean to. Mom told me to get you, so I went to get you, and I saw you-" He stopped, tapping his fingers on the armrest and shrugging.

"So you know she was mine first, right?" He tried to play it light, smiling good-naturedly. Finn wasn't fooled.

"We were 5. You were 7. Kids do stupid things." He pressed the black button on the remote, flipping through the channels. "You were kidding."

The smiled slipped off his face completely, like water sliding off the front window of a car. "I was completely serious."

"All you ever did was pick on her, Evan!"

"Isn't that the kid way of expressing love?" Evan retorted, leaning back. Finn shot him an agitated look, standing up.

"Whatever dude, I'm going up. G'night."

He watched as his little bro ran up the stairs.

~*~

She inched the door open, combing her hair back with a hand. Finn stood in front of her. "I'm really sorry," He murmured, staring at the area two inches above her shoulder. "I should've believed you."

Running a hand through her hair again, she smiled nervously. "No, it's ok." There was an awkward silence, and she bit her tongue. "Ok, I guess it's good night now, right?" His eyes flickered to hers, and she worried her bottom lip. She was about to close the door on him, when he pushed it open.

"Wait."

"What?" She fidgeted at the odd expression on his face. It looked like he was concentrating really hard, struggling to make up his mind or something.

"This." Then he ducked down, pressing his lips to hers.

The room spun in a dizzying whirl of pink. Memories of her first kiss with Finn flashed through her mind. _Exactly like this, _she mused, holding her breath. She closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth. When he pulled away, she tried not to cry out at the loss.

"So we're ok?" He whispered, his lips millimeters from hers. His warm breath fanned her face, making it even more warm.

"Y-yeah." _Finn kissed me! _She screamed in her head. _He kissed me!_

"Cool." His hands slid into the front pockets of his jeans, and he walked backwards to his room, grinning at her.

~*~

**Kicker5525**: Wat?!?!

**TooDamn-Funky**: Yah! That's wat u said! Like, 2 nights ago!!

**Kicker5525**: Ur lying. I never said that.

Megan panicked wildly. _What the heck? I never slept with Evan!_ How did Tracy get to that conclusion? The last thing she'd said was that she hated Evan. Why would she sleep with him? How could Tracy even think that of her? And most of all, how did she even- Oooh.

**Kicker5525**: Evan McGowan must die!

**TooDamn-Funky**: Omg, make up ur mind!!1! R u sleeping with him, or do u want 2 shoot him??!!!

**Kicker5525**: That night u got the IM, he was reading them! He made it up! He pretended he was me, and he told u that I was sleeping w/ him!

**Kicker5525**: O, but on the bright side, Finn kissed me again.

**TooDamn-Funky**: Sigh. Ur soooo lucky.

**Kicker5525**: I think I'm in love. Sigh.

**Kicker5525**: G2g, talk 2 u some other time.

-Kicker5525 has signed off-

~*~

"Good morning." Megan trudged into the kitchen, feeling everybody's eyes burn into her.

"Coffee?" Regina asked, pouring herself a cup. The creamer stood in a pitcher beside her, rippling. Packets and spoonfuls of sugar lay all over the kitchen island, the crystal sweeteners strewn on the dining table as well. "I had to have 7 boys." She heard her mutter under her breath before sweeping the sugar into a towel.

Megan smiled uncomfortably, inching to the coffee machine. "I'll get it myself." Ignoring Regina's protests, she rummaged for a mug before letting the bitter black liquid spill into the glass. The thick aroma wafted up to her, and she lifted the cup up to pour cream in. At that moment, there was a loud slam. She jumped, and droplets of burning coffee spilled onto her. She bit down on her tongue. _Ow._

"Did Doug take my motorcycle again?" Sean seethed, his straight brown hair standing on end. "I told him _not_ to!" There was another loud slam, and the jingling of keys being shoved into a lock followed. "I needed it today." They heard him mutter, before the engine revved. Tires screeched, before the sound faded away.

"His motorcycle's behind the shed." Finn yawned, stepping off the stairs. He stretched, and his bones popped. "I thought he knew." Ian clambered into the kitchen, slamming his metal lunchbox onto the dining table. "Good morning to you too." He mused, staring at his little brother.

"I _hate _school." Ian spat viciously, folding his arms together. His whining and complaining continued.

Megan giggled before turning around, bumping into Finn. She blushed, and he winked.

"Hi." She slid past him, rushing to her bedroom to change. One look in the mirror, and she was mortified. Her whole face was a bright, embarrassing shade of red. Last night replayed in her mind, and her insides twisted. _I'm such a sucker._

_~*~_

She hopped into the car, popped the buckle into the lock, and gazed out the window.

Evan tapped his fingers against the wheel, and Finn sat uncomfortably between the two.

_This is going to be a long ride._ He groaned to himself.

~*~

Even after 3 months, the school hadn't changed much. All the halls were the same, all the teachers were the same, even the locations of the rooms were the same. The only thing different were the schedules.

"I've got Mrs. Clude for Science, 6th period."

"... for Language Arts in 2nd!"

"Same!"

People exchanged times, periods, and gossip.

Just when Megan was about to step into her new homeroom, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, her ponytail whipping the person's face.

"Ow!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Megan grinned, pulling Aimee, Pearl, Jenna, and Ria into a hug. "You won't believe what happened the last week before school."

"Judging by what I heard at the party, I'm pretty sure I will." Ria raised her eyebrows. Pearl covered her mouth and averted her eyes, and Aimee flushed. Jenna stood simply, looking bored. Megan breathed angrily, the hot air leaving her mouth in a warm gust.

"Finn saw you, didn't he?" Jenna sighed, pulling the side of her mouth into a pitying smile. "That sucks."

"Yeah, but then he heard me verbally beating Evan up. So it's all good." The group giggled, exchanging high-fives.

"I can't believe Evan's that jealous." Aimee pondered, shouldering her bookbag. "As soon as Hailey's gone, he latches onto you."

Megan burned at her terminology. _All because of a stupid childhood promise._ Evan needed to be punched. Maybe he'd get some sense knocked into him.

"You're so lucky." Pearl sighed, her eyes glazing over. "Have you slept with him yet?"

The hair on Megan's neck prickled, and her face practically glowed in the crowded hallway. "I haven't, and I don't plan too." She said shortly, biting her lip. Swallowing, she continued. "I forgave Finn. Or he forgave me. I don't know. It was an accident, nothing happened."

"Finn's cuter anyways." Ria agreed, rolling her eyes. "Evan's hot, but he's such a flirt." Megan nodded, agreeing completely. "I gotta get to class, see you guys later at soccer tryouts."

~*~

Megan slipped into the seat diagonally across from Miller, arranging the items on her tray in descending height order. Miller lifted a hand, and Megan smiled back.

"Yankee's game?" She noted, peering at the radio.

"Yeah." Miller waved a fry in the air, plugging the earbuds into his ear. "I've been waiting all month."

"Cool." Her smile widened when Finn dropped into the seat to the right of her, pulling a fry from her platter. Both of them stiffened when Evan seated himself on the bench to her left. _Awkward,_ Megan thought, crossing her legs and making herself as small as possible. Miller listened to the game intently, but watched the guys with growing interest.

"Hey Ev." Finn tried, plucking another fry from her tray. Megan hadn't touched any of her food, save for one bite out of her burger. Her nerves were jittering.

Evan nodded, acknowledging him. "You should get your own fries. Megan might not like that."

"No, it's ok." Megan reddened, shoving the plate farther away. "I'm not hungry anyways."

Finn's eyes flashed. "Yeah, Evan. Don't tell Megan what to do."

_Oh my god. Not again._

Evan sneered at his brother, pushing his tray away as well. He stood up, and Finn followed.

"What's wrong with you, dude? All you've been doing is getting up my ass."

"You're the one asking for it." Evan smoldered, cracking his knuckles.

~*~

A/N: Chapter 3, done! Whoopee!

Tell me what couple you like more, EvanxMegan, or MeganxFinn. If you say EvanxFinn, I am going to... blow up. LOL. Then nobody can finish this story. OHNOEZZ!! Hahaha, ok. Please review!~

Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading~

Oh, and, I know the story is moving fast, sorry! I'm just trying to get this onto paper... or computer documents before I lose it, because I hate writing series. =p I can never stick with them.


	4. Seasons change w the br8k of a lifetime

A/N: Ok, normally I HATE beginning author's notes, but I REALLY have to do this so I won't forget!!~

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! And I wanna give a special thanks to a certain someone for correcting me. =p I'm going to high school next year, and when you mentioned the thing about Language Arts/English, I had a "Omg, no duh! -facepalm headesk-" moment. XD Then the drinking thing... Ok, it's cruel, but I'm laughing pretty hard at my mistake~ I REALLY appreciate the corrections! =D I think I'll go back and correct the chapters as soon as I finish this one.

Oh, and just for everyone else- CORRECT ME WHENEVER YOU WANT!! XD Logical errors, grammatical errors, you name it. Just please don't flame. =p

And yeah, I'm in loooovveee with MeganxFinn, although while I type this story, I end up thinking that MeganxEvan isn't so bad either. I've even contemplated MeganxSean, because I love Sean's personality. But EvanxFinn... that's another story entirely. LOL.

SO KUDOS TO YOU ALL! ^^ Please enjoy!!~

**Situations**

_Chapter 4_

"Hey, what's up?" Aimee fell into the seat beside Miller, followed by the rest of the soccer-group. Pearl placed her standard box of glass beads down, and gazed uneasily at Evan and Finn.

"They look like they want to kill each other." And she was right. Evan was a bright red, and the vein's on Finn's wrist were pulsing. She could almost see the smoke coming out of Evan's ears. At Pearl's comment, Evan snapped his eyes to Megan's friends before snatching his tray and moving to his table of football-buddies. They clapped him on the back, and he smiled a strained, tight smile. Finn's eyes trailed after him, making sure he wouldn't come back.

"Sorry." Finn murmured, clearing his voice. It was raspy, like he had a cold. Megan placed a hand on his arm tentatively, and he glanced at her, a strung-out smile plastered on his face. She lifted her hand, surprised at the stressed look on his face. Megan's friends stared at the exchange, Ria snickering behind her hand.

_This is so embarrassing. All I need is for something worse to happen._ Almost as if to emphasize her point, Kayla Bird passed by. Finn's orbs of cool-gray followed her, a stricken look on his face. Kayla smiled at him. Megan burned up immediately.

"I-I'm gonna go now." She stammered, getting up abruptly and shaking the table. The last thing she wanted was to get worked up over stupid assumptions. _Assuming makes an ass of u and me, _Megan sighed in her head, lifting her tray.

"You've barely touched your food. Soccer tryouts are this afternoon." Ria voiced, nudging her cold burger. "Although this probably won't help anyways. I'll go with you." She rotated in the bench, stood up, and brushed off her denim jeans, taking her tray as well. The walk to the trash can was silent, and when Megan dumped her food into the bin, Ria asked, "Jealous?" Megan jumped. "I saw the way you looked when Kayla Bird passed by." A knowing smile flickered over her face. Finn was staring at them. "I seriously don't think you need to worry about anything. Kayla's known for getting guys on and then turning them down."

Her whole face turned pink. "Right. Thanks."

"No problem." Ria smiled again, waving a hand and walking into the hall.

~*~

"Where's Hailey?" Megan murmured to Aimee, dribbling a soccer ball between her feet and across the field.

"She asked the coach for a private tryout." Aimee shrugged, following Megan but instead bouncing the ball on her knees. "Guess she still can't face you head-on." Megan stopped in her tracks. Aimee ran into her, and the ball fell with a soft _thump. _"What's wrong?" She bent over and grabbed the ball, spinning it on her finger.

"I'm really sorry."

Aimee flushed, accidentally dropping the ball. She let it roll away. "Oh my gosh, it's totally fine. It's not like it's your fault. Hailey kinda deserved it anyways." She shrugged it off. Megan nodded, but disagreed silently.

After an 30 minutes of slamming balls into the net and blocking shots, Megan was exhausted. Thankfully, she'd kicked all her stress away, but the thought of going back to the McGowan's got her all worked up again. Picking herself from the grass, she scurried to the showers. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles, and she sighed.

The ride home was long, boring, and tense. Evan drove haphazardly, turning sharply and stopping abruptly. If she were in a convertible, she would have flown out the top. Fortunately, it wasn't.

"Darnell's having a party." He blurted, glancing at the mirror for her reaction.

"Oh. That's great." She deadpanned, refusing to look back.

"You going?"

"After what happened at the last one?" Megan scoffed. "I'd have to be crazy."

Evan twisted in his seat, staring her down. His dark-blue pools burned into her, and she shifted in the plush seat restlessly. "I'm sorry about that." Then he turned back around in time for the green light. Megan snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You don't expect me to just _forgive_ you. You're lucky I'm even in this car with you."

"I guess I am." There was a note of smugness in his voice, and Megan was immediately suspicious.

"What are you planning?"

"Wow, thanks. It's good to know I'm trusted."

_I can't believe I ever liked this prick!_ Megan fumed, slamming the door as hard as she could when they parked outside of the garage. "Whatever you're gonna do, I suggest you don't." She poked him in the chest with her finger, glaring at him dangerously. "I'm not one to kill, but I guess I will if I have to." Evan raised his arms in surrender, a smile lighting his face. Megan softened. "Seriously, don't try it."

"Maybe next time." He laughed, opening the door for her. Megan ignored the comment. _I'm taking my bike 'next time.'_

~*~

"Darnell's having a party." Finn commented to her, staring at his latest painting. He'd finished 4 in the time after his one of Megan, none of them Kayla. Although it was shallow, it enlightened Megan. A little.

"I heard." She nodded her head, giving him a sideways glance. His eyes met hers, and they looked away, both strawberry red.

"You going?" He asked casually, placing his brush on the palette.

"Maybe." Then she added under her breath, "If I can stay away from Evan." Finn grinned, clasping his hands together behind his head and leaning against the wall.

"I'll take you." He offered. Megan nodded her thanks, placing her elbows on her thighs and resting her chin on them.

"Do you still like Kayla?" She covered her mouth, flustered by her outbreak. Finn blinked, sitting up.

"Is this about that thing in lunch?" He smiled sheepishly. "No. I was just remembering last year." Megan breathed, relieved. He eyed her, his guilty smile turning smug. "Jealous?"

"No!" She said immediately, but her bright pink face betrayed her. "Maybe." She murmured. "Yah. A little." Then she sighed. "A lot." Finn laughed out loud, and she rolled her eyes. "At least I didn't lock myself in the shed when you left me." It was his turn to turn red and her turn to smirk.

"I was pretty wired up." He shrugged, remembering the time when she had almost left for Korea. "I thought I was finally gonna finish something, and then you left." He picked his brush back up. "Plus, you were my first kiss. How would you feel if I ran off?"

"You did." Megan countered, crossing her arms. Finn prickled, his brush freezing midair. "Ok, sorry. That was stupid-" Megan started, shaking her head and slapping her forehead.

"No. It's ok." He looked her in the eyes. "It was partially my fault anyways." Megan bit her lip, shaking her head. He ignored her. "We gotta go." He stood up and offered his hand. She grabbed it and followed him out. Instead of going to the house though, he went around in a circle, leading her to the back.

"Wait, where are we go-"

He kissed her, pushing her against the wall. Megan stifled a gasp and returned the pressure timidly, closing her eyes slowly. She hummed in her head, wishing it would go on forever. The loss of air made her head twist, and when he stopped, she breathed deeply before leaning forward again. He smiled into the second kiss, placing his hands beside her on the wall. Megan swore she was melting, starting from her head. The repeated buzzing, humming, and spinning was driving her insane, the same way his lips were driving her insane. When they paused for air, his eyes were just as dazed as hers. A smile spread on his face, and the feeling of his mouth on her's lingered.

"We've gotta go now." He whispered, his blue eyes glimmering.

"Right." Megan breathed, embarrassed at how weak her voice sounded. She stood still, processing what they had done and what he'd just said.

"You ok?" He asked, running a finger lightly down her cheek. "You look... confused."

"I'm ok. I'm just..." She trailed off, unsure of the word to use.

"I'm glad I do that to you." Finn beamed.

~*~

Obviously something had gone on at the shed. The way they kept glancing at each other and looking away, fidgeting when they heard each other's names, and jumping when their fingers met. How was he the only one noticing?

Doug sniggered. "Why so jumpy, Megan?" Then he glanced at Finn. "Hmmm?" He snorted a laugh again. Evan smirked.

"Yeah." Ian nodded his head vigorously, his spaghetti flying from his fork. "You guys like, twitch everytime you pass a plate to each other." He said bluntly, stuffing the fork in his mouth. Tomato sauce lined his mouth. His mother cringed and motioned for Sean to grab a napkin. Without taking his eyes off his newest paperback novel, Sean reached forward smoothly and handed it to her.

"Yeah." Evan agreed casually, twirling his fork. "Did something happen?"

Megan flinched, and Evan knew immediately something was up. His eyes flew to his parents, who were looking at the two of them warily.

"Nothings wrong." She chirped, tipping the glass of water into her mouth. "Really."

Nobody asked anymore questions, but Evan wondered if he was the only one who noticed that she didn't ask for anyone to pass the plates.

~*~

"Evan's _watching you._" Megan announced comically, bouncing on Finn's bed. He snorted, declining on his swivel chair, hands clamped behind his head. "I'm worried." Falling back into the soft blue duvet, she turned her head to stare out the window. The sun was lowering in the sky, casting an orangey glow around the room. Her sandy-brown hair dropped over the end of the bed, swinging to a stop.

"Don't," Finn murmured back, tilting back further so the chair rolled dangerously on one wheel. He gazed at her and added quietly, "He's just really possessive."

"Flirtatious and possessive." Megan scoffed. "Your bro is a seriously confused boy. No wonder Hailey got so pissed- if he wasn't chatting up some girl, he was clinging to her." A long sigh winded out of her, and she stretched out her arms. The long shadows stretched over the bed, looking like trees. Suddenly, she shot up. "He's possessive!" She snapped her fingers, a look of horror crossing her face.

An amused and confused expression flickered over Finn's face. "I believe we've got that established." He narrowed his eyes, bemused.

"No," Megan turned to look at him, her eyes darting to the door. "Do you remember going to my house when you were 5?" Finn's face burned red from his neck up.

"Oh. Yeah." _How could I forget?_

Megan groaned loudly, rolling over onto her chest. She rested her chin on her folded arms, wrinkling the soft covers. "I can't believe he'd use that against me. If he wanted me so bad-" Finn turned redder, and Megan blushed fiercely. "I mean, if he..." She trailed off uncertainly, searching for the right words.

"Liked you so much?" Finn offered weakly, falling back onto all 5 wheels.

"Right, that." She inhaled through her nose deeply. "If he liked me that much, why didn't he wait or something?"

"It's not like any of us knew you'd be rooming here for, what, 2 years?" Finn shrugged, his shoulders going up and falling back down like somebody had thrown weights on them.

"True..." Megan muttered under her breath before dropping her head on his sheets. She screamed, her voice muffled so nobody could hear her, not that they could over all the racket the other brothers were making. "This is confusing." Finn managed to hear her say. "It makes my head hurt."

"We need to move out." Finn joked lightly, picking himself up and sitting on the edge of his bed. Megan rolled onto her side, patting the area beside her. He complied, facing her. The bed was too small for two, and they were squeezed together. She propped her head on her hand, leaning on her elbow, her other arm draped across her stomach.

"It's only high school." Megan sighed, a tint of hopelessness in her voice. "Anything could happen." She hoped she didn't sound too negative.

"Maybe." Finn smiled. Megan's heart clenched, and she smiled back tightly before rolling back onto her back and shielding her blush with her arm.

"They say high school romances never last." She whispered, remembering the advice Tracy had given her a few months before when she had left for the airport.

"I guess we'll just prove them wrong." Finn replied, intertwining his fingers with hers.

~*~

It was cold.

Really cold.

Very, really, extremely cold.

_Ok, that's it. Why's it so cold?_

Groggily, Megan lifted herself and forced her eyes open. _Where am I?_ She blinked. She yawned. She blinked again. _OH RIGHT!_ She'd fell asleep on Finn's bed without pulling the covers over herself (Finn hadn't either.), which would explain the chilly drafts. Before she left the room, she folded the covers over him, and tiptoed out his room. The house was silent, except for the snoring coming from all the doors. _Poor Regina. _A small smile crept onto her face, and she covered her mouth to refrain from giggling. Sliding into her pink room (She wondered if she'd ever have the guts to ask Regina about that...), Megan inched the door shut, making sure it made no sound except for a _click._

Her alarm blinked 7:32, obviously too early for a Sunday. So early that the whole house was still asleep.

She leaned into her closet, searching for something to wear. Currently, she was in her pajamas- Long, plain blue cotton pants and a white t-shirt. She was about to pull a hanger out when she heard a quiet, muted _thrum_. Immediately, she jumped back.

_Did my closet just thrum?_

She strained her ears, waiting for the noise again. She was rewarded, because a soft chord echoed shortly before disappearing into oblivion. Tossing the shirt (Or whatever it was.) onto her bed and racing down the stairs quietly (She was such a pro.). It sounded again, closer. Megan's mind clicked.

_The basement!_

Creeping down the wooden, unfinished steps, she stumbled. The chord stopped abruptly, and there was a shuffling. Megan held her breath, flattening herself against the wall. _ I feel like one of those spies._ She swallowed her giggle.

There was another chord, and Megan finally snuck into the carpeted room, into the door at the left. The room was dark, lighted by only a small, dim light. "G'morning." Megan lifted her hand, breaking the silence. He jumped, a cacophony of notes ringing through the area. "Sorry!" She stepped back, covering her mouth apologetically.

"You scared me." Sean blinked, not looking frightened or surprised at all. His hair stuck up in a chaotic mess, and he was wearing a beat up leather jacket.

"Sorry." She repeated, giggling nervously. "I heard you from upstairs, I didn't know what it was."

"It's 'kay." He murmured, turning back to his guitar. Megan stared absent-mindedly, squatting on the floor. "You can sit there." Sean pointed to a small armchair.

"Thanks." There was a long silence. "So you play acoustic?"

"No." He replied shortly, plucking a note.

"But..." Megan furrowed her eyebrows. "You're playing one right now."

He shrugged.

Her attempt at small-talk was shriveling and dying like a flower in the desert sun.

"I play bass for my band."

"Oh, cool." Megan complimented, not knowing exactly how to answer. "Who else is in your band?"

"Aaron." He fingered three more notes, then a few more chords. The tune seemed awfully familiar to her.

"... And what does he play?"

"Drums."

A grin cracked on her face. It was actually kind of fun questioning him. Just to poke fun at him, she decided to ask him long-answer questions.

"So when did you start learning?" She paused. "And why?" She shook her slippered foot.

"5." Then he shrugged. His jacket glimmered coffee-brown in the light, and it rustled.

"How many books have you read?"

"A lot."

"Name them all." She cackled evilly and did a victory dance in her head. _First signs of insanity: cackling and dancing in your head._

He smirked, hanging his guitar on his stand. "There's too many."

Her excited smile dropped. "You don't say much, do you?" A frustrated I-don't-know-whether-to-laugh-or-cry expression slid onto her face.

"Nope." He said it in a nonchalant but pleasant way.

The brunette wracked her mind for something to ask, when she finally asked simply: "Why not?"

"Words aren't a necessity." His shoulders rose and fell again, and Megan gaped at him.

"I wish Evan could hear you right now." She muttered under her breath, looking away. A deep, short chuckle left Sean, and Megan smiled. "So, really, tell me about your band." The strings of awkwardness were cut.

"Nathan plays acoustic," He counted off his fingers. "Nathalie's female vocals, but only when we need her to lead... otherwise she just plays the keyboard. I play bass." Sean stopped short, cracking his knuckles. "Evan use to play the drums for us, but that was before he joined the football team."

Megan's eyes widened. "That's pretty cool."

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, it's ok."

"I guess I'll just..." She patted her hands against her knees and looked towards the stairs. "... go now?" It came out more like a question than a statement, but Sean nodded anyways.

"Sure. I'll see ya later, I guess." He pulled his guitar to him again

"Yeah. Thanks." She waved timidly before shutting the door behind her.

Her feet led her away, but as soon as she heard him playing again, she paused and kneeled onto the ground. The tune dwindled away, and the distracted chords started again.

"Evan's actually a really good guy." Sean said from inside the room. Megan blushed fervently, picking herself up. She could hear the amusement in his voice. "He's just use to getting what he wants." And the music began again.

Megan climbed up the stairs, her hand sliding up the rough wooden railing, and her mind only half-believing the first part of what the oldest McGowan had said.

~*~

"Good morning! You're up early." Regina smiled at her while pulling out a frying pan. "What were you up to down there?"

"Oh, I just heard something from upstairs and decided to check. Is there anything I can help you with?" Megan stood awkwardly, watching Regina take out pots, pans, and cooking utensils.

She chuckled lightly before replying, "You may want to freshen up first." Megan took the subtle hint, wondering how bad she really looked. She made a beeline for the shower when she glanced into the mirror.

The hot water melted her worked-up muscles, and she clenched her hands to get rid of the morning tightness. The steam covered the mirror, and she swiped a small towel across it, clearing it just enough to see her reflection. Her eyes sparkled in the bright fluorescent lights, and she smiled. Tilting her head, she attempted to see herself from Finn's point of view. _Nope. Still plain old me._ Obviously she was just really lucky; one day she would wake up, and Finn would be just a dream. Shaking her head to banish the thought, she wrapped a towel around herself, pulling the door open. A potty-dancing Ian squirmed happily on the other side.

"Finally!" He shrieked, rushing past her and banging the door shut. The lock clicked into place.

"Good morning to you, too." Megan said, raising her eyebrows and pacing to her bedroom. After tossing together a comfortable outfit, she pulled it on and made her way to Finn's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in." He moaned, his voice cracking. Megan eased the door open, slinking in.

"G'morning sleeping beauty." She smiled, laughing quietly to herself and sitting on his swivel chair.

"What time is it?" Finn asked, his eyes closed and his voice sleep-ridden.

"8." Megan replied, glancing at the wall clock, then spinning in slow circles.

"Too early." He grumbled before shutting his eyes.

"Oh my gosh there's a fire downstairs, Finn!" She panicked just loud enough for him to hear, shooting out of the seat.

Finn shot up, his eyes flying open.

"Just kidding." Megan laughed loudly, dodging the pillow he tossed.

"You suck." Then he rolled over, wrapping a second pillow around his head. His hair stuck up in messy cowlicks, and Megan hid her grin behind her palm.

"Well, I'm leaving then."

"Ok, good night."

"You are seriously confused." She scowled, rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He finally hissed, motioning for her to give him the other pillow. She did. "I'm trying to sleep. Why'd you wake me up in the middle of the night anyways?"

"It's already morning."

He shot out of his bed a second time.

"You slept here? In my bed?" His voice was urgent.

"Yeah. Why, do you have lice?" Megan said cautiously, running a hand through her hair. He glanced at her in a are-you-stupid way, and she smiled. A smile replaced his look.

"I just hope nobody caught us." He murmured, picking himself up. He'd slept in his jeans, which were now wrinkled and creased everywhere. She turned away while he changed.

"Who would check up on you?" Megan asked, twirling a pencil between her fingers. "You're 16. I don't think anybody would want to walk in on you..." She stopped.

"You've been hanging out with Doug too much." He laughed, pulling his shirt down just as Megan turned around. She shrugged, kicking her feet. Finn pulled his door open and motioned for her to get out. "Breakfast."

She stepped up and out, following him down.

~*~

A/N: Whoopee! Chapter 4 done! Hope you liked it. =D Since I'm not allowed on the computer on weekdays, I won't be updating much until Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

Oh, and tell me if you thought some parts were cheesy. I tried not to, cause sometimes really cheesy stuff makes me really embarrassed, even if I didn't write it. It's cute, but sometimes it just doesn't fit. Finn doesn't seem like one of those overly-romantic guys, so I tried not to over do it. Opinions would be nice~ Overdone, underdone, just right, or SUNNY SIDE UP?!?! Just kidding. Hahaha.

Oh, and I forgot to add disclaimers:

Chapter 1- I do not own MMGTTMB. -sigh-

Chapter 2- I do not own MMGTTMB. -sighsigh-

Chapter 3- I do not own MMGTTMB. -sighsighsigh-

Chapter 4- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!?! Bah. Idno MMGTTMB

Oh, and the song used as chapter titles for the first two chapters is "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. The song for 3 and 4 is "Say Summer" By All Time Low. Hmm. Wonder what song I'll use next. I COULD do with a new playlist...

Next review topic (Cause you know you wanna press that button.)- HOW WAS THE CHEESINESS?

And:

ANY GOOD SONGS YOU MIGHT WANNA SUGGEST? =D (I like anything except for metal. Sorry to those people~)

And remember- OPEN TO ALL CORRECTIONS! =D Just please don't flame~


	5. She's gotta body like an hourglass,

**Situations**

_Chapter 5_

The volume was blaring loudly, and all sets of eyes gazed at the TV, transfixed. Forks scraped against dishes, sounding like nails against a chalkboard. Megan winced. Was it really that interesting?

Almost as if Regina had read her mind, the mother of the 7 hypnotized boys lowered the volume, clearing her voice. The family, save for Megan, groaned, turning to look at her and complain. The serious look on her face stopped them.

"There's something I have to say." She laid her fork down and brought a napkin to her mouth. Her husband followed suit, dropping his spoon. The brother's exchanged nervous glances. "Aunt Lily is coming over to stay." A chorus of groans and cheers ensued. Regina attempted to smile, but a hint of a grimace was mingled in.

"Awesome! Is the whole family coming?" Evan started, waving his fork around. His mother blanched.

"Y-yes. The whole family. You guys are going to all have to squeeze together. We'll use some extra rooms in the basement, too." Sean's face darkened.

"The basement?" He deadpanned, lifting his dark eyes. His mother nodded. "Wonderful." He droned, suddenly losing his appetite.

"Sweet!" Doug exclaimed, his leg jittering up and down. "So Daniel's coming too?"

"The whole family." Regina repeated, eyeing the TV sadly. "All 6 of them." She paused, inhaling. "Wait, 7 now."

"Whose Aunt Lily?" Megan asked timidly, squeezing her fork.

"Oh!" Regina flushed, smiling at Megan. "I totally forgot to tell you about her. She's my sister." A sour look tinged her face. "With 4 sons." Megan paled. "But she has 1 daughter."

_Stay calm. Maybe you'll get lucky._ The corner of her lip curled, and she asked, "Really? Cool. How old?"

"4 months."

"Oh. That's... nice."

_So much for luck. _She finished her dinner in dreaded silence.

~*~

"You are the luckiest girl alive." Finn smirked, moving his brush against the canvas. There was a dry, scratching sound. A streak of light blue was smeared across the canvas. "You'll be living with 11 boys for 1 month."

"Yeah. I'm just that lucky." Megan replied, her voice monotonous. "I'm so lucky I get to live with 11 boys, when I can't even handle 11." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it won't be that bad." The blond placed his brush onto the tray, turning to face her. "They're all nice guys."

"Tell me about them." She demanded pleasantly, glancing at him pleadingly.

"Um, well, there's Daniel. He's a year older than Doug, and he introduced Doug to anime." He put a hand under his chin, thinking. "Then there's Chris- basketball team. I use to take art classes with him when they lived here." Megan nodded. "Cam is in the football and lacrosse team, but he sings in the shower." She laughed, and Finn cracked a smile. "And then there's Clint. He's a bit..." He chewed his cheek, looking for the right word. "He plays soccer," He eyed Megan.

"Cool. He's a bit what?" Megan asked, dying to know as much as she could.

"He's just a bit extreme." Finn shrugged, going back to his painting. "You'd think Cam would be Evan's best friend, but Clint and Evan are basically tied together."

"Oh. So that's it?" When he nodded, Megan breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not so bad. Thanks." She gave him a cheeky smile, and he flushed.

"Yeah, no problem."

"So any of them that you're attached to?" Megan teased, only to be surprised by his answer.

"Chris and I used to be inseparable." Shrugging, he lifted his clean brush. "But then when I found out he kissed Hailey in 4th grade, I stopped talking to him."

"This isn't because of her taking your popsicle, is it?"

"Yes, because the world revolves around a popsicle." Finn replied sarcastically, but his good-natured smile gave him away. "I overheard him talking about Hailey with Evan. Evan was telling him how much he liked Hailey, and Chris said he would help him." Swiftly, he cleaned off his brushes. "So I just figured something was wrong when I caught him in the pool closet with Hailey." His face was nonchalant, like he had rehearsed it in front of a TV. "I told you Hailey thrived off drama."

Megan breathed as quietly as she could, trying to process everything he had said.

"But it's not Chris you need to worry about. He has a girlfriend now." The same bored, expressionless face remained, giving Megan the butterflies- and not the good kind. "Clint's a handful."

"He's best friends with Evan, what do you expect?" Megan tried joking. Finn looked up at her, solemn.

"Exactly."

~*~

"Do you need a ride to Darnell's party?" Evan said, his voice smooth like soap. "You can come with me."

"No," Megan snapped her laptop shut. "I'm ok." Blinking at him innocently, she folded her hands together, sitting on her swivel chair.

"Seriously, it's ok." He smiled, his straight, white teeth temporarily blinding her.

"No, really, I'm fine." She grinned back, starting to get irritated. Evan noticed.

"I insist."

"Well I don't."

"C'mon! I don't bite."

"But you kiss."

"But you liked it."

Megan looked behind her shoulder. Nobody was there. "Who are you talking to? There's nobody else in this room, and I sure as hell didn't like it."

His smile slid off, and he rolled his eyes. "If you're not coming with me, how are you gonna get there?"

"I got my motorcycle license a few days ago." She smoothed her hair down, reminded herself to keep her cool. Evan grimaced before walking to his room. _1 for Megan, 0 for Evan._

Slipping out of her room, she treaded down the hall quietly and stopped in front of Finn's room.

"- cool. So Monday? At Lunch. Great, see ya there." Megan smiled, reaching for the knob.

"Yah. Bye, nice talking to you again Kayla." Her grin dropped like a skydiver. _What? Am I hearing things? Did he say Kayla?_ A cloud of guilt fogged her mind, and she walked into his room without knocking. Finn spun around rapidly, sliding his cellphone closed. "Hey, what's up?" He smiled.

She grinned back half-heartedly, traces of doubt in her mind. "Nothing really, just wondering if you're ready?"

"Yep." He got up, closing the distance between them. "Aimee's coming, right?"

"Yeah."

~*~

Her mind buzzed, gears clicking together too fast. Her vision spun slightly.

"Megan? Megan!" Aimee's voice, normally clear, was clouded and blurred.

"What?" She said, clinging to her friend's arm.

"Oh god, you're drunk. I knew it. Somebody spiked the punch. If you weren't new, you'd know not to drink the punch at Darnell's parties. Oooh jeez, this isn't good. Ria!" She snapped, claiming said girl's attention. "Can you help Megan?"

"Aaaw, but I-" She cowered at Aimee's vicious glare. "Sure. I'm not busy anyways. C'mon Megan."

"I don't feel drunk."

"Is this your first time being drunk? How much did you drink?" Ria asked worriedly, interrogating her friend like an officer.

"Yeah, and about 2 glasses?" She squinted, trying and failing to remember how many times Darnell had filled her cup. "Actually, I don't know. Everything's running together."

"Great. Well, at least you can talk straight." Ria mumbled, dragging her friend around. "Let's go downstairs. It's less crowded." Megan nodded, letting herself be brought down the stairs. Her vision swam like watercolors, but she could still make out the bodies intertwined by faces and arms.

"Weird, why is Kayla here?" Ria muttered, pulling Megan by the arm. At the mention of the girl's name, Megan flushed. "She normally doesn't come to these parties." She felt her friend stiffen. "Hey, I think we should go now."

Immediately, Megan sobered. "Why, what's wrong?" She straightened up, smoothing her hair down for the 7165th times that night. "What're you looking at?"

"Um, nothing, really." But she biting her bottom lip. Megan followed her eyes, which lead her to Finn and Kayla.

"They're talking." Megan shrugged. "That's all."

"Kayla's _flirting_ with him." Ria exclaimed, waving her hands desperately. "She only flips her hair like that when she's flirting with guys!"

"Are you crazy?" Megan giggled, waves of certainty rolling off of her. "She knows I'm with Finn."

Her friend sighed in exasperation, shaking her. "Soooo? Finn's cute! Of course Kayla's hitting on him!"

"Oh please, they went on a date once, and Finn told me it didn't work out. Why would she suddenly be all interested now?"

"Wait right here." Ria said abruptly, leaving her not-ok friend to fend for herself. Megan's eyes drifted after her. Her soccer-buddy slipped behind the two, pretending she was looking for something. She rushed back in an instant.

"Kayla's definitely hitting on him." Ria groaned, massaging her temples. Like a ghost, Pearl appeared next to them. Megan jumped, not expecting the sudden guest.

"This is boring, what're you doing?" She swished her drink, the light bouncing off the red hue. She hadn't drank a single drop. The punch slid off the sides of the glass, rippling from the vibrations in the room.

"Leaving." Ria stated, grabbing their shoulders and shoving them up the stairs. "Coming here was definitely not a good idea."

~*~

_I _never _want to drink again,_ Megan thought, rolling onto her back. The bright sunlight pierced her eyes, and she struggled not to scream. Pulling her arm across her eyes, she opened them, letting them adjust to the light slowly. Suddenly, last night's events rushed through her. _Oh, right._ Moaning, she curled onto her side, letting a breath of regret leave her. Slowly, her eyes roved to the alarm. _1:24... 1:24!!_ She sprang out of her bed faster than lightning, ignoring the aches and pains. Shoveling through her clothes, she tossed something comfortable on. Without a glance in the mirror, she paced down the stairs quickly.

"Good morn- afternoon." When she reached the kitchen, Regina was cleaning up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of." Megan replied, grabbing a spoon and bowl. "Where is everybody?" She poured Cheerios into the clean pottery, following up with milk.

"Outside." Regina reached up, dusting the top shelf. "Just so you know, Aunt Lily's coming in 5 days."

"Thanks." Downing the rest of the sweetened milk, she rinsed the bowl, hastily swiping it with a soapy sponge. "Do you need any help?" She offered, standing behind Regina awkwardly.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. If you want, the guys are outside playing frisbee."

Megan shrugged. "I'm still kind of tired. I think I'll just go... rest." Her navy blue Duke sweater felt so heavy, she thought it was weighing her down. Now that she had eaten, the pain was getting to her again.

~*~

She'd slept the whole day. Fortunately, the burning had faded away, and she could go to school feeling normal again. Unfortunately, it was lunch, and Finn was sitting with Kayla. Megan chugged her bottled water, hoping the day would end soon. Sure, she wasn't hungover anymore, but Kayla sure was making her feel pissed- she was leaning way too close to Finn for comfort.

Disgust washed through her. She was pursing her lips, biting her lips, straightening her hair, and smiling too much. _Why am I so jealous anyway? It's not like Finns cheating._ Battling to straighten her mind, she turned her attention to Aimee and Miller.

"What did Coach say about practice this afternoon?"

"She's ending it an hour earlier." Ria jumped in, scooting onto the bench. "Kayla and Finn are working on an art project." She said casually, glancing at Megan, who looked away pointedly, choosing to ignore it.

Pearl nodded, stringing together a multitude of colorful beads on a pale, off-white ribbon. She caught Megan staring and smiled. "You want?"

"Oh, sure. I like the ribbon." Megan answered, flustered and embarrassed.

"Yeah, my friend gave me the idea. I didn't want to at first, but it _does_ look nice..." Trailing off, she continued to put together her beads.

~*~

Torture.

This was torture, she was sure of it.

"Oh, hi Kayla!" Megan smiled pleasantly, shouldering her bookbag uncomfortably.

"Hello... Megan?" Kayla replied uncertainly, giving her a small, forced smile. "How're you?" Her voice was soft, delicate, and melodious like a flute. Heat rushed to Megan's face.

"I'm good, you?"

"Perfect." Her smile widened. "Well, I've got to go now. Finn and I are working together, you know?" Her tone taunted Megan.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Megan stood, waiting for her to reply. Instead, the black-haired beauty walked past her swiftly, and leaving a trace of condescension behind.

Dropping her backpack like it had 10 bricks in it, she fell onto her duvet, letting them crumple under her. She fisted the soft cotton, willing herself not to get jealous. _Finn's not interested in her, _squeezing her eyes tight, she repeated it over and over in her head, making herself believe it.

"Kayla giving you trouble?" A smooth voice slipped through to her, and she jumped.

"No." She retorted immediately, like a reflex.

"Liar." Evan leaned against her doorway, sneering like a jerk. "What's wrong? Don't you trust Finn?" He sat on her bed. It sank under his weight, and Megan slid towards him. She sat up to avoid anything embarrassing.

"I trust him. I don't think he's doing anything. Why, do you?" She said suspiciously.

"Definitely not."

"Good, neither of us know anything."

"Perfect." He breathed, looking her in the eyes. She froze under his intense gaze, unable to look away. Finally, she shifted nervously, averting her own pools of jade-green.

"Um, I have to do homework."

"You do know that the art project is a test grade? Meaning they have 3 weeks to work on it." Again, Megan chilled. "That's a long time. Who knows what could happen with Finn and Kayla." Evan whispered under his breath. Goosebumps rose on her arms.

"Nothing's going to happen." She tried to assure herself. _A lot could happen in 3 weeks... I would know._

"Believe what you want," Evan said smugly, crossing his arms and leaving the room. "If anything happens, I'm always here."

"I know what you're thinking!" She hollered. "It's not gonna happen!" Her voice echoed against the walls, teasing her.

~*~

_3 more days._

_Just 3 more days._

"Auntie's coming in 3 days?" Caleb blurt-asked, chewing his spoon.

"Yes, he is." Regina replied, wheedling her son to eat just a little more.

"Oh, isn't that when you project ends?" Evan directed at Finn, who flushed like a tomato.

"Yeah, and, she's, um... coming over a few more days. Just to hang. Is that cool?" He was looking at Evan, but his tone of voice was meant for Megan. Evan glanced at Megan, a smirk playing in his eyes.

"Why're you asking me, man?" He flipped his fork at Megan. "Shouldn't you be asking her?"

If possible, his face burned even brighter.

"It's fine." Megan answered, her mouth lifting in the corner. "Kayla and I are cool."

"Right." Evan said, an edge of sarcasm tinting the meaning of the words. Megan glared at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"She's gonna be here soon."

"K. I'll be in my room." Megan placed her dish in the porcelain sink before trudging up the stairs. _I need a shower._

~*~

_2 more days._

The warm water thawed her stiff hands.

"Thank you so much for doing the dishes, Megan."

"Sure, it's perfectly fine." Smiling, she put away the last dish, wiping her hands on a clean towel and waving Regina goodbye before stepping out of the kitchen. At first her steps were even, slow, but as she got farther up, she started to rush.

"Finn? I need to ask you something." Her knuckles rapped against his door. No answer. _He must be in the shed._ Sighing, she raced back downstairs. As she pushed the back door open, she ran into Evan. He smiled at her, and she smiled back uncertainly, her eyes furrowed. When she reached the shed, she opened the door without knocking, purely out of habit.

"Finn, I-" She stopped abruptly, her face burning. "Oh. Sorry?" Meekly, she eased the door shut. _Did I really just see that? Did I really...?_ Shaking her head, Megan traipsed back to the main house, her footsteps absolutely silent in the dewy grass. There was a tightness behind her eyes. He hadn't even heard her. Or seen her. Or noticed her. He'd been too caught up. Kissing Kayla. Kissing Kayla? That had a nice ring to it. The words reverberated in her head. Kayla and Finn. Megan and Finn? MeganFinn. KaylaFinn.

_I think someone drugged me._

She slammed her bedroom door shut, fell onto her duvet, and cried her heart out.

~*~

"...kissing?" Aimee finished, reiterating the scene Megan had witnessed last night.

"Yeah." She said, her voice soft.

"What a _bitch!_" Ria hissed, crushing her soda can. "You're actually gonna live with it?"

"I guess." Megan responded dryly, feeling like a piece of white paper. Blank, empty, and boring. Finn hadn't looked at her all day.

"I never thought Finn was a player." Pearl said calmly, donating a her thoughts.

"Thanks, Pearl." Megan sighed, hooking her fingers together. Ria shot Pearl a deadly look.

"Nobody asked for you penny, Pearl."

"All I'm saying is the truth." Pearl said lightly. "Maybe you can hook up with Evan now." Ria's eyes were burning. Literally. Megan could see the fire in them.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Finn decides to mess with Kayla, and all you can suggest is _hook up with Evan?_"

"What about hooking up with me?"

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Aimee mumbled, raising her eyebrows.

Evan grinned toothily and hopped into the seat by Megan, who edged away angrily. "What's wrong?"

"You got your wish." Megan deadpanned, gritting her teeth.

"Huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Megan fumed. "Don't act like you don't know. You set it all up, didn't you? You were there when I went! You were coming back in! Oh my gosh, you probably planned the whole thing, _starting_ from the project!" Tears of hatred pooled at the corners of her eyes.

Evan noticed her repeatedly clenching her fist and raised his arms. "I really, honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I never planned anything for whatever you're talking about."

"Whatever." Megan groused, tossing her platter onto the pile of dirty trays. "I hate you." She walked away, her hand over her mouth.

Evan glanced at Ria, Pearl, Aimee, and Miller. They were staring him down.

"What? Do you want me to swear over 5 bibles? I never did anything!" The expression on his face was completely serious. His eyebrows were knit, and he was gazing back heatedly. Finally, they all looked away. "So what happened?"

~*~

Someone was tapping on her window. Her eyelids stuck together like they had been glued, but she pried them apart and got out of her bed. She had decided to turn in early (Actually, she came home and went to bed. It was only 7 now.), not wanting to face the guys. When she opened the door, nobody was there. Laying back down, she drifted away-

_Taptaptaptaptaptap._

"What?!" She snapped, ticked at being awakened.

There was a muffled, "Open our window." Flushing, she reached for the lock. Evan climbed in smoothly.

"Oh wow, sorry. I was half-asleep, and I thought it was at my door-" Suddenly, she stopped. "How did you get up my window?"

"I use to sneak in here all the time when Doug was here." He pointed at the oak tree in the front yard. "I haven't done that for years." A bruise was forming on his right elbow, and Megan couldn't help but give a little smile. "So... your friends told me what happened. I'm really sorry."

Her face darkened immediately. "As if you didn't already know what happened."

"I really didn't." His face was totally sincere, and Megan felt her resolve crumbling. "I didn't mean anything I said that other day, I was just teasing. I never meant for it to really happen, I had no ide-"

Megan held up a hand, stopping him from going on. "It's ok. I get it. I'm sorry for blaming you."

"Thanks." He breathed, leaning back on his hands. "So what happened?"

"I thought you knew."

"Yeah, but it was kind of biased." Evan smirked, running a hand through his dark hair. Megan blushed. _Wait, I'm supposed to hate this guy. Why am I blushing?_

"I was just going to ask Finn something and I caught them in the shed." She would have shrugged, but there was an unseen weight pressing them down. "That's all."

"What if Kayla made Finn?"

"I dunno. He looked pretty into it." Blushing to the roots of her hair, Megan attempted to move the subject. "So your cousins are coming tomorrow. Looking forward to it?"

"I guess. The house gets really loud and full-"

"Not that it already isn't." Megan joshed, but her voice slightly heavy. A smile crept onto Evan's face.

"And most of the guys aren't that cool anyways."

"Not even Clint?" Megan nudged, raising an eyebrow. Instead of the reaction she had been hoping for, Evan's face clouded over.

"Who told you?" His voice was an octave lower, quieter.

"Nevermind." Megan rushed, shaking her head fervently.

"No. Who told you?"

"Nobody. I found out myself."

"It was Finn." His jaw clenched. "I'm gonna _kill _him. What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing. He just said you guys were best friends." Megan blinked uncertainly when Evan snorted.

"Best friends. Right." Widening his eyes, he gazed at his feet.

"Why... what happened?" Timidly, she looked into his eyes.

"I caught him kissing my ex." He cringed at the memory.

"Hailey?"  
"No. This other girl. Her name was Tiffany." A tedious sigh winded out of him, and he crossed his hands behind his head. "She was mute. She looked a lot like you though." Megan reddened, hoping Evan wasn't looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I almost would have killed him if Sean hadn't stopped me."

Megan's eyes grew. _Oh right, didn't Sean tell me the same thing?_

"But it's in the past. I haven't talked to Clint for two years. I'm not really looking forward to him coming."

"That's weird. Finn's majorly behind the times then."

"You just reminded me to beat Finn up." Evan toned nonchalantly, like beating his brothers up was absolutely normal. The blood drained from Megan's face; she looked like snow white, except with dirty-blond hair.

"You really shouldn't do that. Remember when you beat up Doug?" Evan sat up, staring at her like she belonged in an asylum.

"He _cheats_ on you, and you're worrying about me beating him up? What is _wrong_ with you?" He looked incredulous. "You should be screaming how much you hate him! Are you even a _girl_?"

Megan glowered at him, and she shrank back.

"Just kidding."

"I just don't think it's right. People always change their mind about who they like, so I guess he has the right." She rebutted, looking away. That's what she'd said, but did she really think that? She couldn't convince herself that she was ok with it.

"You've got to be kidding me. Is that why? You're insane."

"I'm not. Hasn't that ever happened to you?"

Evan was silent. "Yeah. It has. A lot, actually." He peered at her.

"See?" She remained oblivious to his staring. They both stopped talking, letting the comfortable silence press between them.

Evan fidgeted, breaking the silence. "So you're really just gonna let Finn up and go with Kayla?"

Megan pursed her lips, hating the way he said it. "If it makes him happy, I guess."

"Cool." Evan said shortly. Megan shot him a funny look. "That's awesome."

"What are you tal-"

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Megan pulled away, shocked. He smiled, brushing his thumb under her bottom lip. Oddly enough, she was fizzing. Or tingling. The feeling wasn't as intense as the way Finn had kissed her... but... it was... something else. Something different. And it wasn't that bad.

"If you're done making Finn happy, make me happy." He smirked, kissing her again.

~*~

A/N: I don't own MMGTHMB. The only thing I own is Daniel, Cam, Chris, and Clint. Boohoo. -goes to cry a river and drown the whole world-

TO ALL YOU MEGANXEVAN HATERS= No worries!!~~ That's all I have to say. Oh yeah, and cause I think I'm ok with either pairing now. Writing this has really changed my opinion of them. I love Finn and Evan, so there are gonna be a lot of twists and turns. But the ending of this story is already in my head, so I'm not changing... what I'm thinking of. -smile smile-

WHO HATES KAYLA???!!? Me too. Lol~ THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO DEANPARKER FOR THE IDEA OF KAYLA!! I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE IT! I spun it around a bit though, if you don't mind~ I can't even COUNT the ways how thankful I am. The number is bigger than infinity. Hehehe.

Next review subject (Because what kinda author doesn't like reviews? Hahaha~): Should I make alternate endings, or just leave it for one ending, one pairing? IT'S UP TO YOU. AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER... I'LL RUIN IT! BUAHAHAHA. Just kidding. But then don't flame me for doing something you don't like!!~


	6. That's ticking like a clock

**Situations**

_Chapter 6_

"So, Megan," Regina began over breakfast, blowing gently on her coffee. "I was thinking of going shopping today. Do you want to come?" She eyed the brunette curiously, sipping. "The malls got a lot of sales going, you know, what with Winter here."

Megan shrugged, smiling. "Sure, I don't have anything el-" The doorbell rang several times, and all the boys at the table jumped up, their bowls of cereal and spoons clattering onto the table and floor, breakfast utterly forgotten.

"CHRIIISSSS!" There was a loud cheer, and Megan ran a hand through her hair before getting up and following the others. She glanced at herself in the mirror, hoping she looked alright. _Maybe my shorts are too short... _She bit her bottom lip, ignoring it and hoping nobody would notice. But then again, she was going to be surrounded by boys, and not little boys- hormonal, teenage boys, who were definitely going to notice skin. Sighing, she shrugged. What could she do about it? She stepped into the room, crossing her arms and making herself as small as possible.

All four guys lined up, exchanging handshakes and whoops. Her green eyes swept over the quad, and she flinched when the lankiest one's met hers as well. His eyes flickered down her, then up, and he grinned.

"So whose the pretty new lady?" He stepped up to her, and Megan flushed, resisting from taking a step back. His eyes were blue, a beautiful shade darker than Evan's and Finn's. He seemed to tower over her, even though his height matched Evan's.

"That's Megan," Caleb grunted, thrashing off of Evan's shoulders and scrambling in between the two. "She's staying at _our_ house," he exclaimed proudly. Megan flushed rose.

"Must be tough being the only girl," he teased, his eyes twinkling.

"Y-yeah," Megan stuttered, kicking herself mentally for how lame she sounded. "They're pretty crazy." She couldn't tear her eyes off him, and she didn't know if that was good or bad.

Evan must have noticed, because he stepped in, laying an arm across her shoulders and leaning lightly against her, "This is Clint," Megan finally wrenched her gaze off of him, turning instead to Evan. His eyes were slightly steely, and her stomach flipped. _Oops._ "He plays soccer, too." He seemed to relax a little now that she wasn't staring at Clint.

Clint's eyes seemed to lighten at the shared hobby, and he shouldered his bag. "So, wheres your room?"

"You've only known her for 5 minutes and you're already asking her where her room is? Really, man?" Doug chuckled, releasing his grip from Daniel.

"I wasn't asking her, you idiot," He snapped. Megan jumped at his sudden change of mood. _What the-? _Finn and Evan glanced at her simultaneously, apologetically. The look on their faces obviously meant that there was something she didn't know, but she didn't press- not yet, at least. Doug sighed, lunged for one of Daniel's bags, and rushed up the steps, every guy following him except Evan.

Clint followed suit, shouldering his duffle bag and brushing past Megan, grinning. She couldn't help it and smiled back, her gaze trailing after him, watching his eyes brighten. He disappeared up the stairs, and Megan stared, perplexed, before turning back. Evan was watching her warily, a frustrated expression on his face. Their eyes met briefly before his flickered away. His hands were in his pockets, and his jaw was tense.

"Watch it," he deadpanned, racing up the steps to catch up.

~*~

Dinner was noisy, what with 11 boys, four adults, and one girl (Who was desperately trying to make herself as small as possible.). Plates were passed messily and forks constantly screeched against the dinner plates. Megan had difficulty breathing (And the cologne had nothing to do with it.).

"Can you pass the peas, Cam?" Regina asked, her voice tight. _It must be getting to her, too,_ Megan mused, polishing off her mashed potatoes. The glimmering silver spoon clinked against the semi-large oak table; Megan rested her fingers on the round edge.

"May I be excused?"

"Of course, sweetheart," the middle-aged woman forced a smile, a slight hint of relief. It was definitely getting to her. Megan bit back an amused smile and lifted her plate, "Oh, you really don't have to Megan," Regina piped, waving her to come back, "leave it here."

"No, it's ok," Megan swept out of the room before Regina could say anymore, lathering and rinsing her dish. The light bounced off it, it's cleanliness proved by the shining glare. She spun the dish around a few times, ignoring the possible consequences. The window in front of her lit up each time the rays flashed at it, and something caught her eye. Snow.

"It's snowing,"

Startled, Megan dropped the dish. It clattered noisily against the porcelain sink but didn't break. Shaking, she picked it up again, slid it into the cupboard, and turned around, leaning against the counter with her hands supporting her. "You scared me," she mumbled, her voice wavering slightly when she saw Clint.

"It snow here much?" Clint asked.

"I don't know," Megan said, her breathing returning to normal. "I only moved here last year,"

"Really?" He looked at her with interest, hopping onto the island in the center of the kitchen. "Why?" His eyebrow arched and he shot her a lopsided grin.

"I'm an army brat, we were-"

"-moving again? And you got fed up and came here?" His eyes seemed to darken with gloom and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Megan glanced at him with surprise, the corners of her mouth lifting into an uncertain smile. "You catch on pretty fast," she joked, finally turning back around and finishing up the dishes.

"Mhm," He mumbled. Megan's eyes darted to the window, noticing his far-off stare. His eyes were on her, but his thoughts obviously weren't. Her cheeks burned, but she lowered her head, trying to pretend she couldn't feel the heat of his eyes. The sound of water falling from the tap echoed off the smooth ceiling.

"What?" She said abruptly, surprising even herself. _I just washed the same dish 5 times_, she thought miserably. _This guy... Jeez_. Clint jolted out of his revere, sliding his gaze up to the back of her head. She spun around. "My ass isn't that nice,"

He laughed loudly, and Megan couldn't help but smile. "You'd be surprised," Clint winked, hopping off the counter, lifting his hand, and pretending to slap her butt.

"What the _hell_?"

Both heads, blond and brunette, turned simultaneously, and Clint jumped away like he'd been burnt. He started rubbing his neck, looking away. "Damn, of course you'd show up _now_,"

"Tell me what that's supposed to mean," Evan snarled, yanking the faucet. The water jetted out, splashing against the pristine porcelain. "Bad-timing? Should I go out and let you get all over her again, Clint?" He stared at Clint determinedly through the window. There was a dead silence, interrupted by the ignored sound of water running.

"Evan-" Megan murmured, reaching out. Evan's jaw clenched, and she flinched.

The air began to steam. "Tell me,"

"No, Evan, the wa-"

"Just. Tell. Me." He said quietly, his voice low.

"The waters too hot!" Megan cried out, slamming the handle down. She bit her lip and crossed her arms. "Nothing was going on. I was joking around, and he was kidding. We weren't doing anything." The steam dissipated, leaving the room relatively warm. Evan's shoulders dropped slowly.

"Really?"

"Dude, maybe if you'd come sooner. Sorry if you felt left out," Clint snapped, turning towards the exit and rushing out, slamming against Evan's shoulder. They exchanged a cold glare from the corner's of their eyes.

"Evan, there really wasn't-"

"I know," he shrugged, whiping his dishware. "I just... can't help it. Around Clint," he mumbled, "you never know."

"He seems fine to me," Megan said quietly, squeezing her other arm.

"Well he's not," Evan replied bluntly, shutting the cabinet with a little too much force. "He's definitely not. I'd feel better if you weren't around him."

Megan leaned quietly against the island for a minute or two before asking softly, "tell me what exactly is wrong with him," Evan's eyes flickered to her's before looking away somewhat shamefacedly. He shrugged with one shoulder, lifting it like a weight and then sighing.

"Long story short, he was framed for rape a few years ago," Megan's eyes widened a fraction. "they didn't have any evidence, but that's what his girlfriend at the time said," Evan's eyes couldn't seem to stop moving. First the island, then Megan, then the ceiling light, then the window.

"But there isn't any proof," Megan said bluntly. "And anyways, he wouldn't do it again. I can't really avoid him when we're in the same house."

"Clint is bipolar," Evan said through his teeth, his hand fisting repeatedly; open, closed, open, closed.

"He's obviously on medication," Megan countered, squeezing even more tightly.

"And unprescripted medication, if you know what I mean. And he probably uses steroids too," Evan retorted, rubbing his thumb against his pointer finger out of nervous habit. "He's messed up,"

"I just can't believe it, sorry," Megan deadpanned, getting ready to leave the room. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this, I just..." She exhaled. "I don't know. It doesn't sound like him."

"You don't even know him, Megan," Evan said in exasperation, rubbing his temples. "He's been here for, what, 4 hours?"

"But he's so nice," she strained, making a noise of disapproval.

"To _you_." Evan replied darkly. Megan bit her bottom lip, avoiding his intent stare.

"Don't say that," She muttered, turning away. "I'm really gonna go this time."

"Why are you so _bent_ on defending him?" Evan said angrily under his breath, grabbing her by her arms and spinning her around. "It's _scaring_ me," his voice broke, and Megan blinked. She'd never seen this side of him. It made her heart ache, and as much as she hated to admit it, fly at the same time, to know that she was the only girl who could do it to him.

Her eyes flashed, "_Drop it, Evan_. If you can't handle me-" He didn't wait for her to finish, just pressed his mouth roughly against hers. She froze, her mind not registering. _Wha?... _

"Fine," he whispered against her mouth, breath warm on her lips, "just be careful," he pressed them back to her's again, hands on her hips, swirling his thumbs in circles. Her fingers latched against the counter, her back against it almost uncomfortably. But she didn't feel the pain, not with his mouth hot on hers. She inhaled sharply when he brushed his thumb against her skin.

"Cold," she whimpered, hating the weakness of her voice. Evan grinned against the kiss, tapping her bottom lip with his tongue. Megan opened obediently, her mind miles away. His hands slipped under her shirt, climbing up, up. Her arms broke out into goosebumps, and she lifted her hands and placed them on his, trying to pull him off. "Oh-" Her thoughts jumbled, crashed together, broke into pieces. "God-" She pulled away. "Too cold," she stuttered, feeling the cold shoot throughout her. Suddenly, she flushed bright red. Megan pushed him away, crossing her arms across her chest. She inhaled brokenly at the feeling of her bra rubbing against her, then thought better of crossing her arms and let them hang by her sides. Evan stood in front of her, smirking.

"You're cute when you're angry," his voice low and soft, his eyes dark.

She read the obvious motive in his eyes and sighed, "No."

He straightened, mirroring her sigh, "I swear, one day..."

Megan groaned, dropping her head in her hands, "Evan, please..."

"I'm just kidding!"

"You're _not_."

"I'm a boy with _needs_."

~*~

A/N: GAAAH! Long time no see! Sorry! I finally updated... SO SORRY! Thanks to violetrulz123!

Anyhow... I know this chapter is shorter than the others, my apologies! My excuse is- too much school, too much work, too much verbal vomit (hahaha.) and... MLIA. HAHAHA.

And my boyfriend. :P But that's another story for another time.

I guess I shouldn't use excuses, cause I honestly don't have any. XD Enjoy this chapter, I'll try to work on the next one and hope it turns out well! Have a good time~


	7. You say that Ima mess,

**Situations**

_Chapter 7_

Megan whooped, bumping roughly into a wall. The martini glass slipped from her unsteady fingers and crashed against the hard, wooden floor.

"You look like you could use a hand," A stranger smiled. Megan stared glassily up at him, dazzled by his Colgate smile.

Bright neon lights flashed around the room. Person after person slipped, fell, tumbled, down down down. People were screaming, dancing, nobody seemed to be sober. And here was Megan, struggling to get to her feet, seeing double.

"No, I'm fine," she hiccuped, falling back to the ground and breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Jeez, you're absolutely stoned. Who're you here with?" Megan blinked furiously, rubbed her eyes, and counted on her fingers.

"Evan. C-...Clint! Finn, Kayla, Ria... Pearl..." She laughed, "I honestly can't remember." She took the hand he offered, and he pulled her up. She fell into his chest, pushed herself off, and burned bright red, "S-sorry."

"It's fine, let's just go find your gang," he sighed, his hand tightening around her fingers, dragging her down the hall.

"They're downstairs," Megan stated, tripping to keep up. "Dancing. And _drunk_." She said mournfully, sounding pitying, as if she wasn't the same. The stranger picked her up, sat her down on the edge of a sink, and she heard the sound of a door click. Slowly, she looked up, feeling odd. Two bright blue orbs stared down at her, and she managed a small smile. "You've got really nice eyes," she paused, hesitating. "Wanna know who they remind me of?" She didn't wait for him to reply, just steamed right on. "Evan. Or... or clint. Finn has greyer eyes though," Megan murmured. "But you know, I love them anyways, my favorite is-" The brunette stuttered to a stop, not knowing the answer herself. "I like them all," she repeated, nodding her head repeatedly, like a bobble head toy.

"Your favorite?" The voice muttered, slidding a hand up her leg. Megan shuddered, crossing her legs and tugging her skirt down. Something was definitely wrong. But his eyes were so blue, so blue...

"Um, I don't know," she replied quietly, trying to push herself onto the floor, but his hands found the edge, and he leaned into her, trapping her. "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me," he smirked, pressing her against the bathroom mirror and kissing her. She squirmed, attempting to push him off. His fingers traipsed up her legs like spiders, smoothing out. His thumbs brushed against the inside of her thighs, and her breathing hitched.

"Wait, no, get off," she demanded, her voice catching. "Get off, " she said, turning her face so he couldn't kiss her. Sheer panic coursed through her veins. He pulled back slowly, his hands still far too close to the last place she wanted them to be.

"Too fast?" He laughed, leaning back into her, his hands going up, up instead. Megan gasped when he squeezed, and she kicked.

"No, _don't_." She hissed, flailing her arms, biting her lip. "_Stop_!"

He growled, pushing her down, sending expensive bottles of perfume and colognes rolling. "You're beautiful, alright? Don't worry about this."

"I'm not stupid," She slurred, pushing herself up with her elbows but falling at the sudden dizzy sensation. "I'll scream," she threatened, her thoughts too fast for her mouth.

"You wouldn't want to do that," he said in a low voice.

"Get off me," she screamed, pushing and kicking, praying that somebody would hear her. He slammed a palm across her mouth and forced her roughly against the cold porcelain. Her skin broke out, goosebumps forming like a wildfire across her body. Her shirt rode up, and she fought the tears threatening to spill. Her screams were muffled. His fingers were flying all over her, fast, pressing brushing, hands all over her. _Godammit! _She thought. _Get off, get off, get off, GET OFF!_

"Megan?" A clear voice rang out, the door shook and the knob rattled. "Are you in there?"

_Finn!_ _Please, please, don't leave._

"Megan? Evan, she's not here," There was a laugh, Evan's, and he seemed to have gone.

_No, no, no!_

"Let's try the upstairs bathroom,"

"FINN!" Megan shrieked, kicking again. It was muffled, but it was loud, and the stranger snarled. Megan kicked, hitting the door.

"Megan?" Finn repeated, shaking the door more violently. "You ok?" He waited, but no reply came, and there was a moment of frantic rattling. Then it was gone. Megan's heart sank. She looked up and gasped.

_Why?_

He sneered at her.

"You just remind me of her too much for your own good," he sighed, pressing his face at her neck, kissing downwards. Megan shivered, jerking away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She whimpered, slamming a foot between his legs but missing because of her drunkenness. "God, God, get _away from me!_" She began screaming, creating a ruckus, and suddenly, the door swung open.

"_Clint!_" Finn grabbed him by the collar and swung a punch at him, hitting him in the jaw. Clint staggered backwards and hit the wall. His eyes burned like fire, and he pulled his own fist back, preparing to ram Finn, who grabbed a bottle on the floor and aimed, hitting his head. Clint stared at Finn, pressing a finger to the wound. Blood flowed smoothly, and without a second glance, he stormed out of the bathroom and out of the house.

"Oh God, Jeez, Megan, jeezGodOhJesusChrist, _Megan_. Are you ok?" His breathing was ragged, uneven. His pupils were tiny, and Megan scrambled to get off the floor.

"I- yeah- I'm fine," She pressed a hand to her mouth and swallowed, again and again, trying to stop the stinging in her throat. Finn stared at her, his mouth open. Megan's own eyes flickered to him before flickering away.

"Let's just... go..." He grabbed her hand, and she flinched. His eyes widened, and he loosened his grip. "Sorry..." He mumbled, letting go altogether. He lead her out of the bathroom, out of the crazy crowd, to Evan. "Evan, dude, we're leaving," he shouted over the booming speakers. The bass pounded through the room, acting like a second heartbeat to Megan's already pounding one.

"So early? Aight man, see you later," Evan grinned, too drunk to care. "Hey Megan!" He slurred, grabbing her by the waist, "wanna dance?" She smiled uneasily, prying herself from him. "What the fucks wrong with you?" His tone of voice changing abruptly.

"I- Nothing," Megan said, hurt. "I'm just gonna go with Finn,"

"What?" He glared at her accusingly. "Don't tell me you still haven't had enough fun with other guys. I couldn't find you the whole night," he rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm when she turned to leave. "No, stay."

"Dude, get off her," Finn bit, his voice strained.

"Don't tell me what to do with _my_ girlfriend," Evan sneered, circling her waist with his hands. Megan cringed,

"I said _get off her_," Finn said quietly, his jaw locked.

"Jesus-"

Finn hit him in the stomach, and Evan let go from sheer shock. "C'mon, Megan, we're going," Finn's gaze was steely, and he pulled his car keys from his pocket. Megan glanced between the two, feeling the tension.

"Actually, I'm fine, Finn," Megan said unsteadily.

"No. You're going home,"

"Whatever, go home," Evan deadpanned, parting the crowd to reach the center, leaving Megan and Finn to find their way to the front door.

"Asshole," Finn murmured to himself, leaving. Megan followed him, remaining silent.

The car revved and Finn slammed on the acceleration pedal. Megan hit the back of her seat forcefully, bouncing in the air at each speed bump. He missed a turn, swore viciously, and reversed harshly, making a tight U-turn.

"I'm going to kill the bastard," Finn said as he slammed her door shut, "when I find that bastard, I'm going to _kill_ him," the venom in his voice scared Megan.

"Finn, it's really ok," He stared at her with apprehension, disgusted awe.

"Are you listening to yourself, Megan? Can you hear yourself?" His voice rose as he spoke, "He was going to _rape_ you," Megan winced, "he was going to _rape_ you and then leave you like he did the first time and who knows what else he would have done but it's not ok!" He inhaled sharply, his breath forming clouds in the cool air.

Megan's eyes finally watered, and his gaze softened, as did his voice. "God, I'm so sorry Megan, I didn't mean to scare you, I just-" he hesitated. "I was just so _scared_."

"Um. Thanks," Megan said, her voice cracking. Finn's jaw clenched, and he grabbed her, pulling her to him. She blinked, the tears sliding off her face and into his shirt. She was still drunk, but she knew this was Finn. Good old Finn, kind, caring Finn, the guy she was always supposed to be with but who'd been taken away from her.

"I knew it," Megan and Finn flew apart. "I'm gone for a second and you two are kissing it up behind my back," Evan glared accusingly, Clint following behind him, eyes aloof and indifferent. His gaze flickered to Megan momentarily, and she froze.

Finn ignored Evan, focusing instead on Clint. "You have the guts to come back?" He said monotonously, eyes cold. "I'm going to fucking hurt you when you're not looking," Finn snarled, rushing to him with his fist pulled back. Clint dodged it, an irritated shine in his eyes.

"I'm leaving right now, so don't worry about it," Clint replied in a bored tone.

"No, you're _not_." Finn said forcefully, pulling his head back by his hair. "Not until I call the cops and castrate you so you can never do anything like that to anybody ever again," he snarled, jerking his head back. The wound on his forehead reopened, blood gushing out. Clint kneed him in the gut, and Finn fell back, coughing. Blood came up. Megan gasped, covering her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Megan jumped, turning to face the speaker. Sean was standing at the door in his boxers. "Mom and Dad leave for two nights, and the whole house goes into chaos." He one-overed each guy, pausing briefly at Finn and Clint. He was quiet. "Clint, you have 5 minutes to get up and go. If you ever come back again, you won't make it out alive." And then he turned and slammed the front door shut.

Clint tossed a duffle bag into his car, jumped in and left.

Finn breathed hard, grinding his teeth together. "Lucky bastard."

Evan stared on in confusion, then looked pointedly at Megan, "I don't know what the hell just went on, but it's over," he bit. Megan blinked, wanting to scream at him, but keeping quiet.

Finn turned to him, wiping the blood on the corner of his mouth on his sleeve. "Evan, watch it. You're turning into a second class Clint."

"Shut up, _Finn_. I know, I saw. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. As soon as Kayla decides to leave you, you're back all over Megan. Fuck, I'm over it, take her," he walked to the front door, looked at Megan meaningfully, and let the door close with a final _wham_.

_I'll make your life miserable._

Megan shivered.

"Megan, I'm sorry," Finn mumbled, pressing his face into his palms. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"Wanna go out?"

"Huh?" Megan blinked at him, his words not registering.

"Wanna go out. And eat?" Finn said just as mindlessly, standing up straight and twirling his keys on his finger.

"Oh. No, it's ok, it's late, don't bother," she averted her eyes.

"No, it's fine. How about we just... go to the shed?" Finn looked at her uncertainly, his blue eyes flickering under the moonlight.

"I- ok."

They left footprints in the dewy grass.

She woke up with the world's worst hangover. Her room seemed to pulse with her head, and she ran to the bathroom, hurling past Doug as she wrenched the door open and threw up the contents of her stomach. Sweat sheened her forehead. Everything that had happened last night ran through her head, and she breathed deeply, filling her lungs with air freshener. She'd have to thank Finn later.

She walked downstairs, clinging to the stair railing roughly.

"Regina, have you seen Finn?" She squeaked, having trouble finding her voice.

"He left to do a project, he'll be back in 2 hours," she smiled.

"What about Clint?"

At this, Regina's smile faltered, twisting into a contemplative frown. "I don't know, he dashed out really early this morning. Probably had some kind of forgotten seminar back at school," her smile returned.

"Right, thanks!" Megan's heart pounded. Clint's face flashed through her mind, and she shuddered. Evan had been right. For the rest of the day, she lounged in her room, scrolling through her e-mails. There was one from her mom titled, 'Urgent.'

_I'll be calling you soon_, _Love mom_.

She deleted it, moving onto Lindsay's letter.

_Yo Kicker!_ _You'll never guess what happened. There's this completely hot, sweet _transfer_ from _Sweden_. His name is... Charles. Or maybe it's Sebastian. Well, that doesn't matter, he's smokinnn'! Lmao, xoxo Lindsay!_

She smiled lopsidedly, flagging it to reply to later.

"You were looking for me?"

Megan jumped at the smooth voice, turning sharply, relief flooding her when she saw that is was Finn. He leaned against her doorframe, arms and legs crossed. He smiled sheepishly at startling her.

"Sorry about that, you know me, strong and silent."

Megan cracked a smile. "I just wanted to say thanks,"

Finn stared at her oddly, an eyebrow furrowed. His arms dropped to his side, and he walked over to Megan in two strides. He pressed a thumb against her cheek, sliding it down to her jaw. "You don't have to thank me, you know. Anybody would have done it."

"Not Evan, evidently," Megan joked. Finn's eyes flashed.

"He's just a douchebag when he's drunk," His voice was steely, and he stood up straight. "You can come to me about anything, you know?"

"I dunno, I don't think Kayla would like that," Megan commented lightly, playfully, hating the somewhat accusing tone.

"I just broke up with her," Finn deadpanned, staring at Megan from her doorway.

Megan's jaw slacked, and she fumbled with her words. "Oh, well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- like- I liked Kayla, she was nice," She finished plainly. Finn smiled in a pained way.

"You don't have to say that. She wasn't what I expected her to be,"

She had no reply, choosing instead to remain silent. Finn gazed at her in a contemplative way.

"Although now that Evan has laid off, you wouldn't mind if I asked you out again, would you?"

a/n: Finally, I hear you scream! I am so sorry! I actually had 4 pages written for a while, I was just trying to find a way for closure, which I suppose I finally got, whether I'm satisfied or not.

For you highly versatile people who also, coincidentally, also read KakaSaku from Naruto, I've started a fic. Beware, if you begin reading, I have no clue about my updating habits.

Anyhow, thanks for reading! It'll be a while before the next update; I have it planned out, I just have to find the words. Have a good day~


	8. How could I expect nething less?

**Situations**

_Chapter 8_

Her breath caught. "W- what?"

The corners of his mouth twitched upward into an amused smile. "You," he pointed at her. "Me," he jerked his thumb back to himself. "Go out," his pointer and middle finger made a walking motion across a span of air.

Instead of feeling giddy for winning Finn back, Megan felt her entire body sink. _Too confusing. Everything is too confusing_. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head furiously, curling her fingers around her comforter. Finn blinked, the smile sliding from his face like rain down a window pane. "No," she started, her gaze shying away from his. Creasing her eyebrows, she said again, more firmly, "no." She swallowed thickly, all the night's events replaying over and over in her head. And then the days before the night, and then the week before the days. "No, Finn. No more. I can't keep assuming all these things. I thought we were... you know? And then Kayla walks in, and you didn't even ask to break up with me. But I assumed we did. And then Evan walks in and says basically the same thing you just said–"

"_What_?" Finn choked, a vein pulsing in his forearm.

She ignored him, pressing on, "and I'm left assuming that now he and I are something, but it's never actually said out loud, and now you're walking right back in like nothing happened and I don't know what to think anymore and it's so confusing and I don't think I can deal with this and I- and I-" she stopped abruptly and sucked in a much needed breath, blinking viciously to keep the tears at bay.

"Evan _what_?" The sound of Finn's teeth grinding together couldn't have been any louder.

Megan's mouth parted for a second, and this time, she clenched her jaw. "Are you listening to me?"

Without thinking, he scoffed. "I'm sorry, my mind blanked out after what you said about _Evan_. What did he do?" His anger was just barely constrained, and his eyes were narrowing.

There was a long silence, in which both waited with bated breath for the other's reply. Finally, Megan broke it, her voice soft, tired, "Finn, please leave."

He was taken aback by the unexpected response, having anticipated a long spiel about Evan. "What?"

She heaved a sigh, looked up at her ceiling (but her gaze seemed to go past it to the sky outside her confinements), and shook her head slowly. Strands of her fine hair wisped around before settling and he wanted so badly to run his fingers through them. "You heard me. Just get out," she mumbled, slipping back under her covers. "Please," added as an afterthought.

Finn stood for a second, completely bewildered. Then he turned and left.

* * *

School seemed to drag on forever. Normally her class periods flew by and she was kicking dust up with her cleats by this time, but she was still a period before lunch.

Maybe it would have upset Megan, but she was just thankful nobody had heard about the incident last week. Still somewhat shaken up, she could barely get food down the following days. Her soccer performance improved tenfold though; it was just the perfect way to vent her frustrations. Sometimes when she stopped playing for a minute, she'd bend over in pain from the stitches that had caught up with her, and when she stood up straight, pain still shooting up her side, Hailey would glance at her. The first second when their eyes met, her's were always worried, until the blonde had been caught being concerned, and then she would snarl for Megan to stop slowing the team down.

_Maybe co-captain wasn't a good idea,_ she sighed internally, brushing the grass stains off her knees. The pitiful green colour stained them, and she gave up. _No. Who am I kidding? I really don't care about sharing the position, and she's good. I really do need to toughen up_.

"Megan?" Said girl's head shot up from her downward stare, and Aimee smiled uncertainly at her. "You good?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know. It's complicated." Megan let out a cross between a laugh and a scoff, smiling fakely and rolling her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it later?" The girl cringed, dribbling the soccer ball between her feet.

"Nah, I think I'm good," brushing the pieces of grass out of her hair from her last fall, she rolled her shoulders and neck. "Alright, come at me," a real smile graced her features, and Aimee returned it.

"That's what I like to hear."

After 2 hours of fancy footwork, Megan was drenched in sweat, albeit the cold weather. The girls joined in the locker room to change out for showers. Chatter echoed across the cold steel, but Megan remained silent, sighing contentedly when she stepped under the steaming water.

It'd only been a few minutes when she heard multiple lockers bang shut. Her eyes fluttered open under the water, and she brushed an arm across her face. _What? They're leaving already?_ Peering through the curtains, she glanced at the clock. _Oh crap, I've been in here for 25 minutes already_.

"Hey Meade," the voice sounded like Ria, "Should we wait?"

"No," she called back, scrubbing vigorously and quickly. "You guys just go."

"Well, ok, but call us if you need anything, ok?"

"Definitely!"

With that, the door banged shut, their happy laughter leaving fading out. By the time Megan was out of the school, the sun was sinking under the treetops. Evan's Saab was parked near the entrance.

She gulped. She would rather have just walked home. Seriously. She just really didn't want to face Evan right now. In fact, she didn't want to face anybody at the McGowan's, especially not–

"Finn?" She spluttered, as he left from the driver's side and pulled the door open for her.

"Yeah. Evan's out, and I figured you had to get home."

"I kinda planned to walk," she shrugged, looking away pointedly.

"Megan, it's _40 degrees_ out," Finn deadpanned, staring at her dead-on.

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "I seriously don't feel like it is!" She clutched her cleats to her chest, forgetting that she'd just changed, dirtying her top.

"Well you will when the sun sets," he brought a hand to his temples and rubbed. "Will you stop being difficult and just get in the car?"

Biting her bottom lip and looking down, she obeyed, sliding into the seat. The interior was warm, and even though she was grateful, she wouldn't have admitted it.

"Your welcome," Finn mumbled, shutting the door and striding over to the other side.

The ride was tense, and the air crackled between them... not in a good way. They were stuck in evening traffic, Finn tapping his hand against the stick and restlessly moving it around in neutral. Megan's head stayed turned away from him, trying her best to look anywhere but at him. _I just miss when we could talk to each other_ she sighed in her head.

He broke the silence first. "Can't we just talk to each other? Like... how we use to?" His voice was strained. Their gazes finally met, and Megan tried a smile.

"Yeah, I was hoping maybe we could do that." A sigh of relief left his lips.

"So... what's up?" He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"I don't know. School?" She laughed tightly. It still was off. It still wasn't the same.

"Stupid traffic lights," he muttered under his breathing, slowing to a stop again. Silence filled the spaces between them again, and it proved too much for Finn, who turned to face her. "Megan, look, I can be an idiot sometimes, but–" he lifted his hand to her face, and Megan flinched. He winced, drawing back. "I've really missed you," he started softly.

_This is a long light. _"I– Um– Yeah," she finished shortly. She just had nothing to say. Finn's eyebrows furrowed just barely, a look of concern just barely ghosting his face. He shook his head just and inch.

"Megan, I don't get it. I thought we had something. You're acting like everything that happened between us meant nothing."

She was speechless.

"How can you just get over me that fast?"

She jumped when his hand met hers, but she didn't move away. His eyes bore into hers, and she felt the heat rise to her face. _Move move move, please_, she begged to herself. But she was planted in her position. In fact, _he_ was moving closer, and it occurred to her that Finn had never seemed so huge before, but he was towering over her now, and pure panic set into the pit of her stomach.

And then his lips met hers, and it was warm, and everything anxious in her dispelled.

_This is a long light_, she couldn't help but think. The way his lips moved against hers, it was nothing like the way Evan kissed. He was always the driving force. If kissing was a video game, Evan was Halo or Call of Duty. All power and solo-shooter. But Finn was... _I don't know_. Warm. Sweet. Slow. _I don't know. A two-player game._

_I shouldn't be doing this_, her insides wrenched suddenly, and she pulled away, lips throbbing and breath shallow. "Oh, no. Oh my god." Without thinking, she scrambled away from Finn, grappled for the car door handle, and stumbled out. The cold air stung her nostrils.

"Megan, are you crazy? You're in the middle of the road! Get back in here!" Finn yelled, reaching across her seat.

_Oh my god_. "No. Finn. Just... just go."

"Have you _lost_ it?" The light above their heads flickered green, and the cars behind Finn began to honk. "Megan!"

"_Finn, just go!_" Her mind reeled. "I'd rather _walk_ than sit in the same car with you right now!" She practically spat, dashing to the sidewalk. _I hate myself. I hate myself_.

Hurt flashed in his blue-grey eyes before it disappeared. He shook his head, looked at her for a minute, then drove off.

_At least I left my bookbag in the car_. But there was still a weight on her shoulders. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Her eyes trailed after the cars, and she let out a sound of disbelief at herself. _Walking. Of course_.

Maybe 30 minutes passed, when she heard the rev of a motorcycle. She knew who it was before the vehicle skidded to a stop beside her, and Sean lifted the glass of his helmet. "I heard."

"Thanks," she mumbled, climbing easily onto the back seat, gripping across his jacket. The material was cold against her cheek.

"No problem."

Somewhere in the middle of the drive, the events piled up again, and she couldn't stop fidgeting. Eventually, her frustration built up and slammed against the dam, and a waterfall of tears rushed forth. _Oh jeez, I'm a mess_, she couldn't help but think. They were home, but she was crying, and his jacket was all wet and talk about embarrassment. She couldn't even catch her breath, and Sean was just standing there. Looking awkward. But he always kind of looked like that, so she didn't know _what_ to think.

"Jeez," she managed, breaths breaking up her syllables," I am _so_ sorry," _breath. Breath. Gasp. _"I can't believe you have to see me like this," _force a laugh_.

"It's cool." A few more minutes passed before Megan slipped off the seat, breathing slowly in and out of her nose. "You good?"

"I've been asked that a lot today," she monotoned, letting out a cough of unamused laughter. "Yeah, I think I'm good."

When Megan wasn't sure how quiet conversations could get, Sean was always there to show her exactly how much. "What?" She asked under his intense gaze.

"Honestly?" He kicked the stand out from his motorcycle, parking it in the 4 car garage. "You don't look fine to me." He placed his hands behind her shoulders and led her out back. "How about I bring you down until you... look better."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, but she couldn't help but smile. Sean was quiet, but... something about him made it hard to worry.

When he opened the door to the basement, it was pitch black. He flicked on a lamp, which lit the room up dimly. "You can sit there," he motioned to the armchair across from a stool as he picked up the acoustic guitar laying on its side. He seated himself on the stool, strumming a few random chords.

"Do you actually have any idea what you're playing?"

"Nope." He replied as if he was telling her the time. "Wanna learn?"

"From who...?"

"Me."

"You have no idea what you're doing."

"What's your point?" His tone translating roughly to _it's 7:15_. He got up from his seat and Megan took over.

"Um, ok, sure," and before she knew it, he was lifting the shoulder strap across her shoulder. Then he was behind her and lifting her hands into position.

"This is C," he pulled her fingers across the strings. Then he moved her fingers across the frets and made her strum again. "That's D." So on and so forth. Soon she was playing a song (one she didn't know. If it even existed.)... or he was, but the details weren't going to bother her for the moment.

She was smiling, "I thought you had no idea what you were doing."

He smiled crookedly, shrugging. "Hm." They smiled mutually for a minute in the dim lighting before there was a crash from outside. Sean pulled away, ruffling his short and dark brown hair. "That's the band. You look fine now."

"Thanks," she stepped off the stool, took the guitar off, and handed it to him, climbing up the stairs just as the smell of smoke entered the room and the sounds of greeting set off quietly. Then it occurred to her that she'd never seen Sean smile like that.

* * *

Dinner was... normal. Plates were passed, forks were dropped (especially by Ian and Caleb. Ian because he kept trying to fling his peas at everybody, Caleb... just because), and conversation exchanged. Megan's eyes never met with Finn's, and Evan kept _trying_ to meet her eyes, but she avoided him, too. Doug kept kicking her foot under the table and Sean... just wasn't to be seen. The ketchup bottle was to the farthest right, the tallest bottle. Miller kept eyeing Megan and Evan and Finn nervously, as if he could feel the distraught atmosphere.

Strangely, Megan felt fine. Maybe a little bit distant, but... _fine_. Almost as if nothing about the situation she was stuck in bothered her. When she got up to scrape the leftovers into the tupperware that Regina had left out and place her plate in the sink, Finn got up to follow her.

And so did Evan.

But she didn't noticed and climbed up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her.

**From: Kicker5525**

**To: TooDamn-Funky**

**Subject: Re:Re: The Immersion Project**

Trace, I think I'm just about to lose it. If it weren't for Sean, seriously... I think

Before she could continue, there was a tap on her door and her window simultaneously. Jumping a little bit, she minimized her window and drew her blinds. Evan smiled from the ledge, and she rolled her eyes, lifting the window pane.

Whoever was at the door knocked again, and it struck her that perhaps John or Regina needed her for something. "Evan, can you duck for a minute?" She whispered, motioning for him to get low. He complied, slipping away. But when Megan opened the door, it was Finn. His hair was tousled, and he looked worried and apologetic. A sheepish look spread when he saw Megan in her pajamas.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened this evening," he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, no, that was my fault, I shouldn't have just left like that. It was stupid of me."

"No," he stopped her abruptly. She started a little. "I meant the kiss."

"Excuse me?" Evan pulled himself up through the window and glared at Finn darkly. "Say that again?"

Fin's gaze hardened. Megan groaned internally. _Please have mercy, _she prayed, looking to the sky. "Have you been here the entire time?" His steely stare flickered to Megan accusingly for a second before he shook his head quickly. "Whatever," there was a determined look in his clear eyes now. "Yeah, we kissed." His jaw was set, and he looked almost like Evan.

"You kissed him." Evan said stonily, face betraying nothing but neutrality.

She was so sick of it all, she didn't even try to hide anything. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Finn smiled triumphantly at Evan, who shook his head. "I got her from you when you turned you back, idiot." And then his smile faltered, and his fist clenched. "You're pretty fast at throwing second place out when first is available.

"Evan!" Megan exclaimed, a look of pure disbelief on her face. _Wow, he managed to seriously diss Finn and turn me into an object at the same time. Why did I ever like this guy. _Then she mulled over Evan's statement for a second. _Why did I ever like either of these guys._ Her mind shuttered momentarily to Sean. _What_?_ That was uncalled for_.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure!" Evan said too lightly for the situation, and Finn ground his teeth. Megan's eyes widened at the callous statement.

"Trash is a bit of a strong word, don't you think?" He said through his teeth.

"Probably a little too light for what you did," Evan's tone never changing.

"Will you _shut up_?" Finn spat, slamming the door shut behind him. "So I made a mistake. You're definitely not the person to point it out."

Evan's grin dropped, and he dropped an arm over Megan's shoulders. She shitted uncomfortably. "I just figure if I stay with Megan, you won't be able to make the same mistake twice."

"Who said I was?"

"Don't wanna take chances, bro."

"Can you get your _arm_ off her?" Finn stepped forward and pushed his brother's hand away. Immediately, Evan set off.

"She's not _yours_, Finn, lay off!"

"She's not yours either!"

"More mine than yours!"

"Since when?" Finn exclaimed, raising his hands in the air.

"Since I was _seven_," Evan growled, pulling the subject of debate to him and kissing her.

Right in front of Finn. Who turned three shades of purple and lunged at Evan. _How is nobody hearing this?_ Megan panicked, and realizing that their feud definitely wouldn't be heard over the sound of Caleb's banshee-shrieks. She pulled Finn off his brother and held him back. "Stop! I can't believe this is happening!" She yelled in exasperation, Finn still struggling against her. "Are you guys serious?" _Over me? _"If I'm supposed to be flattered, I am definitely _not_.

Evan, I told you that day that you're lucky to even have a brother. Were you listening to me? It's great to know that what I say goes straight through one ear and out the other. I'm supposed to date an idiot like you?" Her voice rose octave after octave, and her volume was rising. "How can their be anybody _more stupid_ than you two?" She stressed, finally releasing Finn, who slumped against the wall. "Get out!" She screamed, pointing to the door.

Evan stood up slowly, brushed himself off, and left, glaring at Finn, who glared straight back. When he was completely gone, Finn slumped, head hitting the wall with a _thwack_. "Jeez, I can't thank you–"

Her green eye's flashed, he flinched. "Don't thank me yet. I've seriously had it with you guys. Am I really worth this? I can't believe I've gone from bringing you guys together to ice me to breaking you guys up to have me. This is completely insane." She stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened today, it was stupid of me. But you've been just as stupid, and you know what? Evan is right. I'm not going to take a chance. Kayla's going to be back for more–"

"No, she–"

"Shut _up_, Finn. Are you a girl? I didn't think so. I know how they work, ok? And she'll be back." She took a deep breath, gathering the courage to say what she had to say, even if her heart ached to say it. "And I don't want to have anything to do with it." She swallowed, blinking furiously. "To do with you."

* * *

_Dun dun dun dunnn. Yeah... I'm back... it's... really late. I AM SO SORYRY RR AGAWGRGAWRG! So yeah. What has it been, a year? Well, Ima junior in high school now... hahaha! Anyyywwaaaayyysss..._

_So when Megan pulls Finn off, she doesn't have hulk strength or anything. And it's not that Finn is weak. He just uh... yeah. Just ignore the mechanics for now, LOL._

_And maybe you might've noticed my style has changed? I reread the previous chapters before I wrote this, and I actually really liked it. I feel like my writing now is a bit more detached (I've been practising my writing, but my style just sorta turned into this, mewehehhh. T.T), and that my previous writing fit the book more. D: But I guess that's all up to you guys! I hope it doesn't upset any of you guys..._

_And yeah, as you can see, a little bit of MeganxSean going on here...mweeehehehe. :3 But not for long, I am sorry. You can stop reading now if that's all you were waiting for. -cry cry-_

_ANYWAYS, I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOY THIS! :D:D I think it's longer than normal. LOL. (yeah. Along with the style change came my tendency to just start writing really long. You know, it's so interesting to see my writing evolve! It's the best thing about FF.)_

_Oh! I just found my original start for chapter 8, and it hits really close to how this chapter began! O.O Here you go, in case you wanted to read it. :D_

* * *

Her breathing stopped, stilled completely. "What?"

"Think about it," Finn smiled crookedly, turning and leaving in one motion. Smooth.

Megan sat, confused and a little angry. He'd just broken up with Kayla; what was she, a rebound? She refused to be an emotional uplift. Just because Kayla hadn't been what he had wanted, just because he was broken up about it, she wasn't going to make him feel any better. She was sick of being pulled around by Evan and Finn. I need a break, she thought bitterly, closing her laptop a little too angrily.


End file.
